Come What May
by MockingjayHallow7
Summary: Lily is dared to spend a week living with the Marauders. Dares/Pranks/Secrets Revealed and Full Moon Trouble.
1. Truth or Dare

**Hi, this is my first Lily/James fanfic, I love these stories so thought I'd a try of putting my ideas to paper. So anyway here it is, please R+R I take advice and criticism and please review because it really does make my day, thanks.**

_Italic, Lily's thoughts_

_**Bold Italic, James' thoughts**_

**Katie**

* * *

><p>Lily was sitting in a chair in the Gryffindor Common Room on her first day of seventh year, her head was stuck in a muggle book called <em>Peter Pan <em>and she seemed completely oblivious to the world, until

'Attention all Gryffindor's!' Sirius Black announced across the common room 'today is The Marauders last first day of Hogwarts education. As many of you know this is our last year in Hogwarts and we are most certainly going to make the most of it, even if my best mate has turned against us and became head boy.' He through a filthy look to James on his left who grinned and shoved him, Sirius laughed and returned his attention to the awaiting crowd 'since it's our last year we've decided to hold a little game of Truth or Dare, all seventh years must play, for fifth and sixth years it's optional but fourth years and below, I'm sorry but you will be emotionally scared if you stay.' He smiled innocently as a few first and second years ran to their dorms. 'Let the games begin'

_Great they've already played a horrid prank on the Slytherin's, not the first year's though which was rather sweet ,but now they're going to make me sit through this misery, not a chance._

Whilst all the fourth years, and a few fifth and sixth years, headed for their dorms Lily decided she would try to sneak up with them

_**Not a chance Evans**_

'Lily! Where do you think you're going, you are seventh year therefore you must play!'

James made his way through the crowd to reach her and just as she stepped on the first step of the girls staircase he grabbed her round the middle and lifted her to the circle that was forming in the middle of the room.

'Potter! What do you think you're doing! Put me down this instant!'

'No way Lily, you're not getting away that easy.'

James smiled as he put Lily down next to her best friend, Marlene McKinnon and went to go stand with The Marauders. Lily scowled as she sat down in between Marlene and her other best friend Alice Riche.

Marlene was a tall, slim girl who was very pretty; she had dark brown hair and brilliantly blue eyes that always sparkled whenever she smiled. Coming from a pure blood family she was very close with James Potter and Sirius Black, who like her were pure blood. Hers and James' family normally spent a lot of time together, so naturally she and James became friends at a very young age, she had also spent a lot of time with Sirius because being James' best friend they spent every minute, waking or sleeping, together and Marlene seemed to get on very well with the boys, plus she was on the Gryffindor Quidditch team with James and Sirius so they spent that time together that way. Being on the Quidditch team meant she was quite popular with the boys and even though she wasn't the relationship type she had been with her fair share of boys.

Alice however was a small, slightly round girl but no less pretty. Her hair was short and brown but a lighter shade than Marlene's and her brown eyes always released a calm, happy air. Alice was known throughout the school for being a kind face that the younger pupils especially could go to for help without being scared, Alice was always smiling and happy and unlike Marlene, Alice was in a relationship with Frank Longbottom, also from Gryffindor and they had been together for 6 months now.

Unlike either of her friends Lily was a medium height, redheaded, green eyed charm. Professor Dumbledore had awarded her Head Girl for this year, which she was thrilled about until she heard her worst enemy, James Potter was head boy. Lily worked extremely hard in classes and was always awarded top grades. Pupils seemed to like her and knew that she could be trusted to help them if they needed it and everyone knew how much she hated James Potter for asking her out every minute so they were all interested in seeing how they would get on as head boy and head girl.

James had brown hair similar to the shade of Alice's that never sat flat but was always sticking up in places, hazel eyes and round framed glasses; Sirius had dark brown, almost black, curly hair and brown-y black eyes. Both boys got a lot of attention from the female population, though it was only Sirius that look advantage of this, he was never without a girl either on his arm or in a broom closet. James on the other hand was more mature; he did date girls but only occasionally and was never caught in a broom closet with any of them. None of his relationships were very serious either this was because his heart always had and most likely always will belong to Lily, even if she didn't accept it.

'Well, now we're all here I shall go over the rules and then we will play.' Sirius continued when they were ready. After explaining the rules: If asked you must pick truth or dare then do/answer whatever the asker says: everyone was ready to play.

'Right, Prongsie first, we have to see if you've gone soft since you became head boy.' He winked at James

'Okay, well Marlene, truth or dare?'

'Dare.' Replied Marlene with a mischievous grin

'Okay, I dare you to...run round the school singing about _House Unity_'

'No problem.'

After everyone had had a few turns each it was Sirius' turn

'Right, my turn, mhh let's see... Lily!'

_Crap...I thought he wouldn't notice me_

'Yes?'

'Truth or Dare?'

'Dare I think,'

Sirius rubbed his hand together mischievously 'Excellent. Be back in a sec,' called Sirius as he headed for the boys dorms

Lily turned to Marlene with a panicked look which Marlene return

_**Doesn't he remember he's a wizard, he could have summoned it.**_

Sirius returned a minute later with a piece of parchment

'Padfoot, remember you're a wizard?'

Sirius looked dumbstruck 'Oh... yeah, I could've summoned it, oh well'

He sat down in his original place then said 'Here you go Lily, your dare.' He flicked his wand and the parchment flew gracefully over to Lily and landed just in front of her, she threw Sirius a look then unravelled the parchment,

_Lily Evans__, __(participants name here)_

_By The Marauders you have been dared to:_

_Spend a week living/sleeping/and doing everything else with The Marauders.__(Task to be completed)_

_This means you must,_

_Move into our dorm and live with us, participate in all Marauder activates, spend every minute of this week with us (unless excused by Sirius, because he dared you) and anything else any Marauder asks you. __(Specifications of said task)_

_If you have a problem with any of this please speak to: __Sirius Black __(Marauder responsible)_

_And if you refuse this dare you must:_

_Wear nothing but your underwear for the __full __day tomorrow. __(Forfeit for not completing/refusing task)_

_Thank you for participating in The Marauders game of Truth or Dare_

_Marauders:_

_Sirius Black_

_James Potter_

_Remus Lupin_

_Peter Pettigrew_

_Please sign here..._

Lily looked up at The Marauders her eyebrows so far up her forehead she was giving Professor McGonagall a run for her money,

'You can't be serious?' Lily asked ridiculously

'No, I'm Sirius,'

Lily threw him a sceptical look and turned to her best friend

'What do I do?' she asked Marlene

'Do you have a choice?'


	2. Goodbye Freedom

**Hi, thanks to everyone who read/subscribe/favoured etc. especially thanks for reviewing. I hope you like this chapter, review/pm me with ideas for the story, continue to R+R**

**Thanks**

_Italic, Lily's thoughts_

_**Bold italics, James' thoughts**_

**Katie.**

* * *

><p>'Marlene please, I'm begging you, tell me there's a way out of it.' Lily pleaded to her best friend<p>

Marlene stared at the piece of parchment that she held in her hands and simple said:

'Sorry Lils, this is a Marauders oath, if you sign it you're in.'

The game of truth or dare that had taken place was now over and Lily had been left with her decision of spending a week living with The Marauders or wearing nothing all day. It was proving an extremely difficult choice.

Lily stopped pacing and sunk into the couch next to Alice while the three of them pondered what to do.

'Come on Marlene, you're practically James and Sirius' sister, if you can't find a hole I'm screwed!'

'Yeah Lily, I'm practically their sister meaning that I know they're too clever not to spot any loops in this contract.' Lily held her head in between her hands while her two best friends shared a look, Marlene came and sat down on the other side of Lily while the two comforted her. On the other side of the room The Marauders were watching the girls intently

'You don't think you're being a bit harsh do you?' Remus asked the group

'Not at all.' Sirius stated but James looked slightly worried,

'I think maybe a little, a weeks a bit much isn't it?' Remus asked

'No! It's perfectly fair, a week with our boy here and she'll realise she's perfect for him.' James smiled weekly at Sirius before looking back at the girls. James had been in love with Lily since he first saw her, and even though whenever he asked her out she said 'no' James never gave up, even now that they had entered seventh year and were head boy and head girl together Lily still seemed to be distant with him. Without warning Lily suddenly got up and headed over to the table where the boys were sitting,

'Right so if I sign this, all I have to do is live with you for a week?' she asked

'Not exactly...' Remus said

'It means you have to spent _all _of you're time, not in class, with us, do whatever we tell you: unless excused by a fellow Marauder: and perform all Marauder tasks.' Sirius finished with a grin on his face

'Fine.' Lily said through gritted teeth

James snapped out of his hazed and returned to the conversation, 'Really?'

'Yes Potter, didn't you hear me? I don't particularly want to wear nothing at all tomorrow thank you very much.'

'Shame, I think James is a little disappointed,' said Peter quietly just loud enough for them to hear

'Wow Pete!' said Sirius amazed 'you get in there!' A smile formed on Peter's face as he high fived Sirius, Lily threw them a dirty look as James blushed.

Lily resentfully signed the parchment and the seven of them headed up to the girls dorm,

'Wow!' chorused the four boys together 'It's so clean.' Remus said

'Oh My Godric, if you think this is clean I'm heading to hell I'm guessing,' Lily said more to herself than anyone else

'Right Evans, lets get your things packed, I don't think I can stand it much more in this far to clean room.' Sirius said

'Hey! How did you guys get up here? Boys aren't allowed in girl's dorms, they're enchanted!'

'Ah my dear Marlene, you don't think we'd been here for six years and not found out a way to get up here, please!' Sirius mimed being stabbed in the heart and fell to the floor dead,

'Ha-ha, very funny now c'mon we've got to move Lily's stuff before tonight!'

'What?' Lily spluttered I thought I wasn't supposed to move till tomorrow?'

'Nope, it says a week meaning whenever we want, and we choose the first night here before you're settled,' Sirius explained as he started to pack Lily's things away into her trunk, Lily frowned but helped the boys, Marlene and Alice pack away all her things. After about half an hour of packing everything was ready for Lily to move out, the seven of them headed down the staircase and up to the boys dorm, fortunately the boys didn't share a dorm with anyone else so Lily only had the four Marauders to deal with.

'Right,' said James 'first you need a bed, so...' he waved his wand whilst muttering 'tarangeo le loutre' suddenly before the groups eyes a four poster similar to the other four in the room appeared only this had pale pink sheets with flowers on them as apposed to the dark purple ones on the boys beds. 'Will this do?' James asked Lily

'Lovely thanks.' Lily replied 'I can't believe I have to spend a week here...' Lily began

'Don't worry Lils, we'll look after you.' Sirius said

Marlene shoved Sirius and went to sit on the bed next to Lily,

'Lily, if they give you any hassle I'll sort them out, don't worry.' Marlene said as she looked Sirius straight in the eye

'What you looking at me for?' Sirius protested

Marlene raised her eyebrows as Sirius grinned and muttered 'yeah, you're probably right.'

'Thanks Mar,' Lily smiled at her best friend before hugging her and Alice. Once they broke apart Remus shooed Marlene and Alice out the room insisting Lily needed to settle in and get to bed, they agreed and wished them goodnight, and Lily good luck, and headed back to their dorm.

'Bagsy shower first!' Sirius shouted jumping over his and James' bed and reaching the bathroom before anyone had a chance to move,

'I'm second.' Insisted James

'Third.' Came from Peter

'You want to go fourth?' Remus asked Lily politely

'No I think I'll just go in the morning, I still need to unpack and well clean it after you have been in it.' Lily replied

'Okay. Fourth!' Lily shook her head and went back to unpacking her things. _This is going to be a long week._

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you liked that chapter, please review as I said before it really does make my day. Thanks for reading and I hope you continue on our adventure together (really cheesy I know, but I don't know what to write :-S.)<strong>

**Bye x**


	3. Lily, You're Now A Marauder

**Hello Readers, hope you like this chapter sorry it took so long it to post (I've had a busy few weeks) but its here now. Please read/review etc. and thanks for your support :)**

**Once again**

_Italics, Lily's thoughts_

_**Bold Italics, James' thoughts**_

**Katie.**

* * *

><p>Lily hadn't slept well that night. She didn't get to sleep till about two in the morning and when she eventually did get to sleep she had this horrible nightmare that she had agreed to spend a week living with the dreaded Marauders. She was dreaming that Sirius was shouting her name,<p>

'Evans.' He said 'Evans, wake up! EVANS! LILY EVANS GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THAT BED RIGHT NOW!' he screamed at her

'Padfoot, don't scream at her like that!' interjected James

_Am I still dreaming?_

'Okay Jamsie, how about I go and tip cold water over her to wake her up? Would you be okay with that?' Sirius asked sweetly

'A wet and cold Lily who needs somebody warm and dry to cuddle her till she stops shivering?' asked James 'hell yeah!'

Sirius ran to the bathroom, filled up the water jug that was in the middle of the room and went over to pour it onto Lily. 'Lily, if you don't get up right now I will pour this freezing cold jug of water over you and you will have to cuddle into James to keep warm,' Sirius teased but Lily didn't get up. She merely rolled over onto her stomach and held the pillow over her head as if she was still asleep.

_Like I'd believe that_

'SIRIUS ORION BLACK!' screamed Lily 'WHAT THEY HELL WAS THAT FOR?'

_**Oh Crap Padfoot.**_

Sirius started to retreat away from Lily's bed and hide behind James,

'DON'T YOU DARE HIDE BEHIND HIM! COME OUT HERE RIGHT NOW BEFORE I MURDER YOU!' Lily screeched at him,

_**Padfoot what have you done?**_

'Lily, could you please stop shouting. It's half six in the...' Remus started before Lily cut him off

'HALF SIX! YOU GOT ME UP AT HALF SIX ON A SUNDAY MORNING, WHAT THE HELL FOR?'

'Lily, look it's for your own good...' Sirius started

'DON'T YOU DARE! YOU WOKE ME UP AT HALF SIX, SOAKED ME AND I'M WEARING A _WHITE _TOP!'

_**She is? Oh Wow!**_

'So? What's that go to do...oh.'

'YES,OH. YOU IDIOT! COULD YOU HAVE JUST WOKEN ME UP LIKE ANY NORMAL PERSON WOULD? NO, YOU POUR A FREEZING COLD JUG OF WATER OVER ME WHILST I'M WEARING A _WHITE _PYJAMA TOP!'

'What's so bad about it being white?' Peter asked confused, Remus whispered something in his ear and Peter suddenly began to blush scarlet, 'Oh, sorry Lily.'

'It's fine.' Lily said looking flustered 'I'll just go for a shower now.' Sirius suddenly looked very nervous and the other Marauders started at Sirius as Lily went into her trunk to get clean clothes out

'WHERE THE HELL HAVE MY CLOTHES GONE?' Lily screamed yet again 'Sirius Black,' she said in a dangerously low and quiet voice 'you have about five seconds to give me my clothes back or I swear to Godric I will hurt you so badly you will never be able to look me in the eye again.'

Sirius began to retreat from the dorm, 'Look Lils, don't get upset or anything, but your first task, as a Marauder, is to go on a treasure hunt and well, find your clothes.' Lily stopped moving and just stared at the place Sirius had been before he ran from the dorm trying to comprehend what he just told her.

_There is no way I'm leaving this dorm in a soaking wet, white top and shorts, no way in hell._

Lily looked round at the others for some sort of help but they all shook their heads and shrugged.

'Lily, Sirius didn't tell us where he hid your clothes in case any of us told you...' began James

'But he did tell us to give you this,' said Remus handing her a bit of parchment with writing on it.

_Lily,_

_Your clothes are hidden somewhere in Gryffindor Tower and only I know where._

_I've left you clues all around the Tower and if you wish to wear something for the next week I suggest you go looking for them._

_You are not aloud help from anyone else or you will be disqualified_

_Good Luck here's your first clue:_

'I'm going to murder him. I'm absolutely going to murder him!' Lily said

'Look Lily, at least you don't have classes today so you can spend as long as you need to look for them.' Said James, Lily threw him a look of disgust

'This is your fault. If you had just let me go up to my dorm during Truth or Dare none of this would have happened. Now I have to leave this dorm with a see through top, shorts on and nothing else to wear.'

James walked over to his trunk knelt down and pulled out three items 'Here.' He threw the items to her: a checked shirt, a hooded jumper and a pair of boot like slippers 'sorry I don't have any trousers that would fit you, but I think you'll be okay with those.'

_What? He's letting me wear his clothes? What's wrong with him, why's he being...nice?_

Lily never said anything she just looked at him with a mixed expression on her face. She slowly went into the bathroom to get changed but kept looking back at James with the same expression. When she was in the bathroom James turned to Remus and Peter,

'Did I do something wrong?' he asked them

'I...I don't think so.' Replied Peter, Remus shook his head and laughed

'What's so funny?' demanded James

'Nothing, it doesn't matter!' laughed Remus

'What's so funny?' James asked, Remus looked up at his two friends confused faces and began to laugh even more

'Nothing, she just...it doesn't matter.' he wiped the tears away from his eyes and took a deep breath

'How do I look?' asked Lily when she came out of the bathroom a few minutes later, she still had her shorts on but had put James' shirt and jumper on instead of her pyjama top and was wearing the slipper boots which seemed a few sizes to big

**Perfect.**

James started at her as Remus and Peter answered 'Lovely,' Lily noticed James was staring at her and turned round pretending to fix the slippers when in actual fact she was hiding the blush that was creeping up her face.

_Pull yourself together Lily, it's only James Potter. _

_**Did she just blush?**_

The awkward silence that was forming was suddenly broken when Sirius returned back into the room,

'Hey guys.' He said cheerfully, Lily just looked at him as he entered the room plotting what would be the best hex to use on him

_Wait a minute, I've got my wand! I could just summon my clot... Oh wait, no I don't. He's taken my wand too._

Sirius noticed she was looking at the table beside her bed and smiled,

'Yeah I had to take your wand, sorry, game's rules.'

'You made up the game!' Lily shouted at him

'Yeah, I did. Listen Lily, I'm sorry but we all had to do it.' Lily raised her eyebrows at him,

'Really?'

'Yeah, we're only treating you like a Marauder and this is what happens on your first day of being a Marauder!'

'Since when?'

'Yesterday!' Lily rolled her eyes at him 'Hey! Aren't the James' clothes?'

'Yeah, so?' Lily said as she and James both blushed a little, now it was Sirius' turn to raise his eyebrows. 'What?' Lily demanded of him

'Oh nothing.' he smirked 'anyway, have you read the first clue? It's a very long and difficult hunt so if you want to have your clothes back before classes tomorrow I suggest you get started.' Lily picked up the piece and read aloud;

'_Clue no.1_

_After first?_

_366 days every four._

_Four are here._

_Opposite of above?_

_Where most of human's time is spent.'_

Lily looked at the piece of paper and read it in her head a few times,

'Okay well, after first is _second,_ 366 days every four must be _a year, _four are here?' Lily looked around the room searching for four things 'Oh, _boys, _opposite of above is below and where most of a human's time is spent? Er, I don't know _a bed? _Wait a minute, if I put that all together: Second Year Boys Below Beds.' She rounded on Sirius 'You want me to go into the second year boy's dorm and search under their beds?' she asked astonished

'I'm not aloud to say,' Sirius smiled at her. She muttered continuous curses and threats at him as they left the room to go down the stairs; she found the second years on in the dorm below and knocked on the door. The was some amount of rumbling around before a scared and tired looking second year came and opened the door,

'Y...yes?' he asked Lily with a yawn

'Hi, I was wondering if I could have a look under your beds. Apparently some fifth year has lost his pet toad and it could possibly be in here. Do you mind if I have a look?' he shook his head and let Lily come into the room. She headed to the bed on her right,

_Not under here_

She looked under the next one

_Not here either_

It wasn't under the third one or the fourth, but she did fortunately find it under the fifth boy's bed. She disguised her happiness from the six boy's huddled in the middle of the room looking rather scared and told them she didn't find it but if they saw it anywhere to tell her immediately. She thanked the boy's and left the room to find The Marauders waiting for her,

'I hate you!' she muttered to Sirius,

'_Clue no.2_

_Up and down, and up and down_

_You climb these everyday. _

_You've likely seen the clue on these, _

_But passed it anyway.'_

'What? I climb them, what do I climb? The stairs?' She headed to the top of the stairs followed by The Marauders who were keeping surprisingly quiet; when she arrived at the top she turned and began to slowly walk down the stairs searching the entire step before continuing onto the next one when she reached the bottom and hadn't found it she headed up the girls staircase and found it outside the third year girls dorm,

'_Clue no.3_

_Third floor, left side.'_

'This is the most ridiculous thing I've ever done!' Lily muttered to herself as she headed up to the fifth year girl's dorm which was on the third floor on the left hand side.

'Hi,' she said as the girl opened the door 'has anyone found one of these little bits of paper in your dorm this morning?' Lily gave the girl the bit of paper. The girl looked at it for a few moments before saying,

'Yes actually they did. Wait here.' she told them, Lily turned to Sirius and asked

'How exactly did you get the bits of paper in this dorm?' she asked him, he smiled mischievously at her and winked

'Here it is,' smiled the girl coming back to the door this time with her friend. The girl's friend looked at The Marauders and Lily before heading back into her dorm and muttering something about 'people visiting to early'.

'_Clue no.4_

_Their Final Year is right here,_

_Sad they are for the end is near,_

_Next comes mystery and the unknown,_

_But the haven't quite yet flown,_

_Where do they live?'_

Lily once again headed back down the stairs and up into the boy's dorm once she was there she went to James' trunk and rummaged through it till she found his broom and sure enough attached to it was Clue number 5.

'_Clue no. 5_

_Hear we have the final clue,_

_I hope this had been fun for you, _

_This is completely out of the blue,_

_Now pick a number one or two,'_

Lily looked confused,

'I have to pick a number?' she asked Sirius

'Yip, one or two, they're both dares but slightly different.' Sirius replied

'Okay, er, one!'

'Is that your final decision?'

'Yes, Sirius just give me my clothes back!' Lily told him

'Okay, well, here you go.' He waved his wand and all her clothes returned to her trunk and her wand to her bedside table 'And your dare...' The moment of joy that Lily had when she got her clothes back was soon about to disappear, she knew it. 'I'll leave that for tomorrow's surprise.' He winked at her and she rolled her eyes

'Hey guys?'

'Yeah Pete?' asked Sirius

'Can we go get breakfast now?' Everyone started laughing at his eagerness to eat something

'Sure Pete,' Sirius laughed

'I'll meet you down there; I've got to get changed first.' Said Lily happily now that she had her clothes back

'Okay, see you in a few minutes then,' Said Remus as he, Peter, James and Sirius left to head down to breakfast.

Lily got changed into her own clothes and folded James' and put them onto his bed, when she got to the Great Hall it was surprisingly busy for whatever time it was. She headed towards The Marauders and sat down next to Peter and Sirius across from Remus and James, she ate in silence for the entire meal while the boy's discussed Quidditch, then they headed up to the common room where Lily sat and read her book while the boy's played wizard chess.

'Hello stranger.' Lily looked round to see Marlene and Alice standing next to her

'Marlene, Alice!' she said giving each of them a hug

'Hi,' smiled Alice 'how was your first night with the boys?'

'Horrible.' Lily replied 'Sirius woke me up at half six this morning to make me go on a treasure hunt to find my clothes!'

'HE WHAT?' shouted Marlene going over to Sirius. 'Why the hell did you wake Lily up at half six to go on a treasure hunt for _her _clothes?' Marlene asked him

'Because half five was too early,' he replied. Marlene slapped him playfully on the side of his head before he dragged her onto the ground and began to tickle her, Marlene was trying to slap him off but it wasn't working.

'Lily...help m...me...please...help...me!' begged Marlene but Lily just shook her head and continued reading her book. Once Sirius had finally let Marlene go the Common Room was almost full,

'I think now's the time,' James whispered to Sirius and Sirius nodded his head before standing up and coughing to announce he had something to say

'Gryffindor's! As some of you may know there was a game of Truth or Dare that took place a few days ago and we have an announcement to make regarding the game. During the game, Miss Lily Evans here was dared to spend a week living with us Marauders; we are pleased to announce that she agreed to do the dare and has passed the entry task as some of you may know. This means that for this week you must treat your head girl as a Marauder, no exceptions. Any questions?' when nobody said anything Sirius continued

'Very well, we would now like to officially present Evans with the honour of being a Marauder.' Everyone clapped as Sirius sat back down, turned to Lily and said 'Congrats Lily you're now a Marauder.'

* * *

><p>Well there we go, Lily is now a Marauder. That can only mean one thing... fun! The next few chapters will contain lots of dares, detentions, secrets and a few surprises. Comment to tell me what you would like to see happen, i'm really looking forward to writing the next few chapters :) Thank you so much for reading, really appreciate it :)<p>

Bye x


	4. Revenge is a Dish Best Served Whipped

**Hello, thank you so much everybody who has read my story. I love reading your reviews and seeing how much you are enjoying the story, I'm so glad it's received such a good reception and thank you once again for being here for the adventure. **

**I really enjoyed writing this chapter; I thought it was such a good idea so I felt I just had to write it. Enjoy. ****P.S- Lily is a Marauder**

_Italics, Lily's thoughts_

_**Bold Italics, James' thoughts**_

**K :)**

* * *

><p>For the rest of the day, the group-The Marauders, Marlene, Alice and Frank who had joined them-all sat and relaxed before they were due to start classes the next day. Lily was reading <em>Peter Pan <em>again; Alice and Remus were playing Wizard Chess; Sirius, Peter, Frank and Marlene were playing Exploding Snap and James was reading _Quidditch Through the Ages, _everybody seemed relaxed and at peace until...

'I'm bored!' announced Sirius at about 3 o'clock that day, everybody just looked at him and laughed

'Well do something!' James told him

'But Jamie I want to do something with everybody and you're just sitting about being _old_!'

'Hey!' protested Marlene 'you're doing the same thing as us!'

'Yeah well...I'm different!' Marlene raised her eyebrows at him but turned away to resume her game of snap

'Sirius, if you want, I know something we could do...'

'What? What can we do Jamie-poo?' everybody laughed at Sirius' ridiculous nickname for James

'Nothing if you call me that!' James said through gritted teeth as he narrowed his eyes at Sirius

'Sorry Prongs, that better?' asked Sirius

'Much. Anyway I was thinking we could play that little game we talk about, you know...' he knelt down to whisper to Sirius 'in the Room of...'

'Oh Prongsie, you're amazing! I'd completely forgotten about that, I'm so lucky you're mine!' Sirius said as he sat on James' knee, James shoved him off and shook his head as everybody laughed at the adorable couple before them.

'Well, are we doing it then?' James asked Sirius

'Yip, c'mon guys, we're going for a little trip.' Everybody looked apprehensive but they stood up and followed Sirius out of the portrait hole, James waited for everyone to follow Sirius out then followed out after Lily.

'You know you could have just kept my clothes, I wouldn't have minded.' James whispered to Lily, Lily never even looked round at him; she just gave an indignant snort and continued walking.

'Here we are!' announced Sirius when they arrived at a supposedly blank wall after about ten minutes of walking,

'A wall? You brought us to a walk?' asked Marlene

'Ha-ha, no not quite. Follow me and think of somewhere fun,' he told the group as he walked in front of the wall three times. The group followed him and as they turned to face the wall after the third walk it wasn't there, instead it was a door so big that it filled the entire area where the wall had been before.

Sirius pushed open the door and the smile he had on his face suddenly faded,

'What the...'

'You told us to think of somewhere fun, that's different for every person.' James told Sirius as he looked out across the supposedly different room from what he had intended. The room was split into five different sections; there was a library section, evidently for Lily and Remus; a kitchen for Peter, a pool of relaxation for Alice and Frank, a Quidditch area for Marlene and James and a clear space with pillows for sitting in which Sirius had imagined.

'Well...your area looks fun,' Marlene laughed at Sirius; Sirius ignored her and looked round at the mess created.

'We'll just have to try again then,' said Sirius as he pushed everyone out of the room, 'this time everybody think of somewhere like mine!' he told them as they walked in front of the wall again three times. This time when Sirius opened the door it was how he'd imagined it with pillows on the floor in a circle and a box full of items in the middle,

'Right, well everybody sit on a pillow and we'll begin,' everybody looked slightly worried but carried out the request anyway. Once everyone had sat down Sirius started explaining the rules,

'Right well Prongs and I...' he nodded to James on his right '...have created this little game for us to play, let see' he took the bag in the middle of the floor and pulled out several objects and placed them in front of the group. There was a tub of whipped cream, a box of cherries, chocolate covered strawberries and melted chocolate; a look of horror appeared on everybody's faces except from Sirius and James'.

'So...' said Sirius grinning at the looks of horror on everybody's faces 'The rules? Well we have two hats here: one with people names in it and another with the object names in it, you must pick one from each and then the person on your left will tell you what you have to do with it.' Sirius finished with a grin,

_He's got to be kidding there is no way I'm playing this stupid game!_

_**Sirius is going to be murdered after this, I can tell.**_

'Well, I'll go first shall I?' asked Marlene from the opposite side of the circle

'Good girl.' Commented Sirius, Marlene just stuck her tongue out at him and proceeded to pick the names out of the hat. Lily and Alice who were sitting next to Marlene peered over to see her results,

_**This is going to end badly.**_

_Yes! She's got Sirius, time for revenge_

Marlene's face fell as she read out her results

'Sirius and Whipped Cream.' She told the group 'Right Lils, what have we to do.' she asked almost scared

_Great, I'm going to get back at Sirius now_

'Well, since Sirius woke me up so early this morning...'

_**Oh crap Padfoot, you're screwed.**_

James and Sirius shared a look of terror as Lily decided what she was going to make them do,

'...I think it's only fair that I make up something really horrible for you to do.' Lily said

_**I don't think he'll mind it if it's with Marlene**_

As if he had read James' mind Sirius elbowed him painfully in the arm making James moan in pain, Lily looked at him before leaning down to Marlene and whispering,

'Lie on your back and lift your top up so we can see your stomach.' Marlene did as instructed as Lily went over and took the whipped cream from in front of Sirius. Lily drew a picture with the whipped cream on Marlene's stomach with the eyes of everybody watching upon her, Marlene knowing what was going to happen begged Lily to stop,

'Lily, please I know you're mad at Sirius but don't take it out on me, please Lily I'm begging you don't make me do this!' she pleaded

'You technically don't have to do anything, but Sirius...' she turned to face him 'has to lick this off or he fails.' Lily smiled sweetly at him as she stood up and returned to her place to watch what was going to happen. The group burst into laughter as Sirius slowly moved over to Marlene gobsmacked at what Lily was making them do. Lily smile was triumphant as she watched them beg her for release

'Please Lily, please, this is so mean. I can understand why you would want him to do it,'

'Hey!' interjected Sirius

'... but me I'm your best friend do make me do this!'Marlene continued as if Sirius said nothing, Lily just shook her head and watched in delight as they struggled with the situation.

'Just do it!' Marlene told him, 'I know it'll be weird but just do it!' Sirius made an audible gulp as he proceeded to do the task that lay before him. Sticking his tongue out he knelt down and licked the first bit of the cream off Marlene's body, he felt the strong wall of muscle that she had developed from playing Quidditch against his tongue and continued to lick the rest of it off. Marlene squirmed whenever his tongue touched body and took continuous breaths to support her need to laugh or scream. Once every bit of cream had gone from her body they both returned to their places in the circle and never said a word to each other.

'Right Lily, your turn now!' James called across the circle; Lily groaned but took the hats from Marlene and pulled out her results.

Lily

And

Cherries

Frank was looking over her shoulder and thinking of what he could make her do, he took the box of cherries from in front of him, handed on to Lily and announced to the group that Lily...

'...Has to tie the cherry stalk in a knot with her tongue.' Lily stared at him dumb founded

'How the hell am I supposed to do that?' Lily asked him

'I don't know figure it out!' Frank replied, Lily took a cherry out the box, popped it in her mouth and tried to tie the stalk into a knot

_This is ridiculous...how am I suppose to tie it into a knot...for Godric's sake_

_**This is entertaining, very entertaining**_

_C'mon almost... ha yes! Got it!_

Lily produced the cherry from her mouth with the stalk tied in a neat knot, James and Frank looked amazed yet Sirius and Remus looked impressed.

'Wow Evans, very sexy!' teased Sirius, Lily raised an eyebrow at him but he just laughed 'C'mon, everyone knows tying a cherry stalk into a knot is a very sexy party trick.' Lily just looked away from him ignoring that last comment,

'Well anyway, it's Frank's turn!' Alice told us, Lily passed Frank the hats and allowed him to pick the two pieces of parchment that would decide his fate,

'Okay, er, melted chocolate and Alice. James? What do we have to do?'

'Not fair!' protested Sirius 'how come he gets his girlfriend?' Sirius complained but nobody answered him, James looked as if he was debating which would be the funniest thing to watch Frank and Alice do:

_**I could have them...nah, that's too easy. Or they could...nope that's just horrible. Oh I know...**_

'Okay then, Alice you must put this melted chocolate into your belly button and let Frank lick it out!' James finished grinning; Alice and Frank made it look easy, they didn't even look slightly worried about what they were expected to do.

'Makes you wonder what happens behind closed doors, doesn't it?' Sirius whispered to James who slowly nodded his head

_Okay er, wow. I thought they might a little worried or nervous about it but they don't even seem bothered._

Marlene coughed to alert Alice and Frank that there was still over people in the room as they seemed to have forgotten, they both looked up then returned to their seats with a slight grin on their faces.

'James, your turn now.' Frank told the group; James took the hats and pulled out two bits of parchment.

_**Yes!**_

A wide grin spread across James' face as he read out his result,

'Lily and Chocolate strawberries,' said James delighted

_Crap._

'Ha Evans, now I'm going to get my own back!' Sirius informed her

_Double crap._

'Lets see, oh I know what we can have you do.' Sirius took one of the chocolate strawberries and said 'James put this strawberry in your mouth and Lily,' he turned to Lily, 'you have to bit the end of the strawberry that's covered in chocolate off.' Nobody spoke. Everybody knew how much Lily disliked James and wondered what she was going to do to Sirius but instead she just stared at Sirius her mouth hanging open slightly in shock and didn't move.

'Oh c'mon Lily, you made me do something horrible now it's your turn' Lily turned to look at him but never said anything. James went over to Lily and whispered into her ear,

'Lily, it's okay if you don't want to do, I don't blame you. It's completely unfair for Sirius to ask you to do anything like that and if you want I'll forfeit so you don't have to do it.'

_Crap. Now James is going to forfeit just because I don't want to do it, that's not fair._

Lily turned towards James and whispered back,

'No I'll do it, I don't want you to forfeit because of me.' He nodded and took the strawberry that was in his hand and put it in his mouth. Lily closed her eyes took a deep breath and just told herself to do it.

_C'mon Lily, you're a Gryffindor don't be so afraid, be brave._

When Lily opened her eyes she saw that everyone was staring open mouth at the pair of them, she turned back to James and she had to admit that he looked rather stupid with a strawberry half in half out his mouth. She took another deep breath and leaned in. She could smell him now she was so close and she had to admit to herself he didn't smell that bad. She felt her face touch James', it was warm and soft not rough like she expected, she moved her mouth closer to his and closed her teeth around the strawberry. She bit the end off and breathed a sigh of relief; she swallowed the end of the strawberry and drew back as she opened her eyes.

Lily looked around at everybody in the room; they stared at her, their mouths hanging open in astonishment.

'Well Evans, I certainly didn't expect you to actually do it.' Sirius said amazed coming out of the trance he was in, Lily nodded her head as everyone else began to come out of their trances too.

'Anyone know the time?' Remus asked wanting to break the uncomfortable silence

'Half five, I think we should head down for dinner.' Alice said and everyone nodded their heads in agreement. Lily got up and left with Marlene, Alice, Frank, Peter and Remus but James and Sirius stayed behind,

'Kitchens?' asked Sirius, James nodded and they made their way down to the kitchens instead of heading to dinner with everyone else.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow. That was definitely a very difficult chapter to write because I kept cringing at every embarrassing bit I hope you liked it because I loved writing it. I have a little task for you for next time, Harrypotter554 has suggested we give Lily a nickname because all the other Marauders have one so I want to hear your suggestions. Thanks again for reading and please continue to read and review.<strong>

**Katie :)**


	5. Like the Leaves, I'm Falling

**Hi guys, thanks for once again for reading and reviewing. So sorry for not updating sooner but the evil teachers at school decided to give us all our exams at the same time so I have been stuck revising, and every spare minute I have had I spend it reading The Hunger Games and The Perks of Being a Wallflower which I highly recommend because they are brilliant. Anyway, I'm not one of those people who think you should postpone updating because you want to get more reviews but a few more would be nice :). Hope you enjoy this chapter a little less excitement than the last chapter, but I still hope you enjoy it.**

_Italics, Lily's thoughts_

_**Bold Italics, James' thoughts**_

**Katie :)x**

'What's wrong?' Sirius asked James when they were safely in the confinements of the Hogwarts kitchens,

'I don't know. I think it's I just want Lily to loosen up around me a little, she's always so perfect and proper all the time. I just want her to let loose and relax for once!' James replied

'Well...' said Sirius, a grin spreading across his face 'you know what will make that happen? A party!'

When James and Sirius returned to the common room after their dinner in the kitchens they found it almost deserted,

'Where is everyone?' James asked, a few people looked up at him and nodded to the clock up on the fire place. Half-eleven. James turned to Sirius who looked just as stunned as James did, 'We were down there for _six _hours?'

Sirius nodded his head as the boys slowly walked across the common room and headed up to their dorms. When they entered Remus and Peter were sitting on their beds in there pyjamas talking,

'There you are we were just about to send out a search party!' Remus told them

'Where's Lily?' James asked as he crossed the room to his bed and pulled out his pyjamas. Sirius headed to the bathroom as Lily's shrieks answered James' question.

'SIRIUS BLACK! GET OUT NOW!' She screamed, the boys exploded in fits of laughter as an enraged Lily stormed out the bathroom with nothing but soaking wet hair and a white cotton towel around her.

**Oh wow Lily!**

'What do you think you're doing?' Lily asked him

'Sorry...Lily...' Sirius gasped between breaths of laughter

Lily shook her head and headed over to her bed with all the boy's eyes still on her, she picked up her wand, waved it and dried her hair magically. With the towel still round her, Lily picked up her clothes off her bed and proceed to start changing into her pyjamas.

_Why are they staring at me?_

Lily turned round to face the room and saw the boys all suddenly avert their eyes and busy themselves with nothing useful, Remus was pretending to read his book, Lily knew he was pretending because he was reading it upside down, Peter was playing with the tassels on his bed, Sirius seemed incredibly interested in his fingernails and James just seemed to be looking everywhere par Lily.

'Fine. If it bothers you that much I'll get changed in the bathroom!' said Lily as she stormed back into the bathroom

The boys didn't speak to each other until Lily returned from the bathroom; she looked at them all strangely but thought nothing of it and went to sit on her bed.

'Anyway, James and I have decided to have a party tomorrow night to celebrate our last first day of school!' Announced Sirius, Remus and Peter looked delighted but Lily was just staring at the door opposite her bed,

'Are you okay Lily?' James asked sitting down on the bed next to her

'Go away!' Lily told him, James did as he was told and got off her bed

'Lily?' asked Remus, Lily looked up at him as he sat down on her bed 'What's wrong?'

'Nothing.'

'Lily, I know sometimes wrong, just tell me.'

'Nothings wrong, I'm fine.' Lily returned Remus nodded his head but stayed on Lily's bed.

'So, for this party James and I have planned it all out, you just need to take credit okay? We'll get the Firewhisky tonight and I'm sure Lily wouldn't mind helping us with the decorations?' Sirius asked hopefully

'Sure. Why not?' Everyone in the room looked at Lily astounded, who just shrugged and smiled.

'Okay, well c'mon James, we'll go get the drink and Lily can get started on the decorations with Remus and Peter.'

'Why do I have to do the decorations?' complained Peter 'I always do the decorations!' Peter looked at James and Sirius with pleading eyes,

'Fine then, c'mon are you two okay to do it by yourself?' Remus and Lily nodded and the three boys headed out of the dorm into the common room.

Once the boys had left Remus turned to Lily as she was about to start with the decorations,

'Okay, now that they've gone will you tell me?' Remus asked her

'Remus, there is nothing wrong with me!'

'Lily, please don't do this to yourself, I know there's something wrong with you okay? Just tell me so I can help you.' Lily shook her head and faced away from Remus

'I can't.'

'Why not?' Lily turned to face him,

'BECAUSE THE PROBLEM'S YOUR BEST FRIEND!' Lily shouted at him

'James...' Remus said Lily nodded her head as she sat down on the edge of her bed 'what did he do?'

'Change...' Lily whispered

'And that's bad?' Lily threw him a look, 'No Lily listen, yes James has changed but is that not good? I mean he's not as big headed is he? He's more modest, and he's head boy doesn't that help?'

'No Remus, that makes the whole thing even worse! Even harder...'

'Why?' Remus asked puzzled

'Because I'm starting to see what you've been telling me for years. I think I'm starting to fall for James Potter.'


	6. The Night Before the Last First

**Hey, guys double update today think I owe it you because I've taken so long. Anyway hope you're still enjoying the story and that the last chapter was good enough.**

_Italics, Lily's thoughts_

_**Bold Italics, James' thoughts**_

**Katie :)**

Lily and Remus worked together in the dorm that night to prepare the decorations, they hadn't talked to each other since Lily told him she might be falling for James because didn't want to hear what Remus wanted to say.

'Lily, this is pathetic! I know you don't want to talk to me so just listen...' Lily turned to him indicating for him to go on, 'You're right James has changed, he's grown up, he's more mature, not as big headed, and now I'd say he was probably a better date than the giant squid!'

Lily allowed herself to giggle at this, after half an hour of silence it was good to hear that Remus wasn't mad at her, 'I just don't know Remus, I thought I had figured him out, I knew what he was like. He flirted with girls like it was no big deal so I guess whenever he told me I was special I thought it was a load of bullshit, but this year, even though it's only the second day he hasn't tried it on with me or any other girl. I guess he has changed.'

'You know he only flirted with those other girls to get your attention right? I guess it actually worked.' Lily punched him playfully in the arm

'It did not! I only noticed because Marlene pointed it out to me _everyday_!'

'Okay Lily, whatever you say...' Lily shook head at him and returned her attention to the decorations

'Thank you.' Lily told Remus

'For what?' asked Remus confused,

'Not being mad at me. I guess you must be pretty sick of hearing about all my problems, it's always you I seem to tell.'

Remus laughed at her 'Lily, you're one of my best friends, I'll never be sick of hearing about you're problems.' Lily laughed too and hugged him. They stayed like that for a while then broke apart 'Just think of me as your big brother, who'll always be there to protect you.' Remus told her and smiled as Lily laughed again before the three boys opened the door.

'Hey Moony, Lily.' Said Sirius as he entered the dorm, Lily rolled her eyes and continued with the banner she was creating 'Hey Lily, I was thinking...'

_Oh, there's a change_

'...we need to give you a nickname.'

'Oh yeah, we really do.' Contributed James

'Let's think...' said Remus 'Oh I know, what's your patronus?'

I...I don't know, I've never done one before,' replied Lily

'Oh, it's easy. Look...Expecto Patronum!' A big black dog erupted from the end of Sirius' wand and ran around the dorm happily with it's tongue hanging out of it's mouth, Lily laughed along with the other Marauders as the dog disappeared into nothingness 'So just think of something that made you feel really happy and say _Expecto Patronum.'_

_Think Lily, what makes you really happy? Being sorted into Gryffindor? Well, anything Hogwarts related to be honest, let's see._

'Expecto Patronum!' said Lily as she flicked her wand. Suddenly a beautiful, silver doe pranced out of her wand. The doe slowly circled Lily making her laugh with happiness then it headed towards the boys who were all staring open mouthed at it. Lily was sure if they were still holding the bottles they came in with they would be smashed on the floor. Remus slowly felt around for his bed and carefully sat down on it, Peter who had just closed the door slowly slid down it still staring wide eyed at the elegant doe. Sirius looked dumbfounded and just watched it make its way towards James who, as it approached, removed the look of shock and surprise from his face and replaced it with delight. He stated to smile at the dear and looked back at Lily who was extremely confused by this.

_**Lily? Truly?**_

Sirius managed to get out one word before sinking into his bed, obviously over come by surprise

'Bambi.'

'So why were they all surprised that my patronus was a doe?' Lily asked Marlene and Alice, she was told that she could go spend the rest of the night with them whilst the boys arranged the rest of the party.

'I don't know, strange isn't it.' Alice said, Marlene nodded in agreement

'Oh well, so now my nickname's Bambi.' Lily told them

'After the film?' asked Alice

'Think so, it was Sirius who suggested it, he said he watched the film in Muggle Studies and thought it worked quite well. 'Course I had to explain to Remus, James and Peter what it was because they never even knew what a film was, never mind knowing what Bambi was.'

'So Bambi's a muggle _film_?' asked Marlene

'Yeah, remember last year when you stayed at my house in the summer and we watched something on the television, a box that has moving and speaking pictures?' Marlene nodded her head 'well a film's like that only it's longer and Bambi is drawings not people.'

'Oh okay, I think I get it.'

'We can watch it next time you stay at mine.' Lily told her

'I still can't believe her patronus is a doe, a _doe?_' said Sirius incredulously

'I know.' Said Peter surprised

'Anyway I think we should get some sleep because we have classes tomorrow!' said Remus

Remus, Peter and a complaining Sirius all climbed into bed, said 'Night' to the others then pulled their hangings shut around their bed and fell silent. James stayed up because he still had a few things to do before the first day of classes the next day. He was sitting on his bed planning a timetable for Quidditch practise when Lily walked through the door,

'Hey!' he said to her

'Hi,' she replied back 'What are you doing?'

'Quidditch practise schedule.' James told her

'Aw okay, I thought it might have been something important.'

_**What did she just say?**_

'Lily Evans! Quidditch is _so _important!' James protested

'Okay James, what ever you say.'

_**She called me James.**_

'You just called me James?'

'Yeah well it's your name isn't it?' Lily asked him questionably, James just shook his head and returned to working on his schedule. Lily smirked as she pulled her pyjamas out of the trunk, and began getting changed. Once she was changed, Lily came and sat on James' bed, she took the schedule he was working on and read it:

**Monday: 6-8pm (Charms 7-8.30pm)**

**Tuesday: (Ravenclaw, 7-9pm)**

**Wednesday: (Slytherin, 6.30-8.30pm/Chess Club, 6.30-8pm)**

**Thursday: 6.30-8.30am (Ravenclaw, 7-9pm)**

**Friday: (Hufflepuff, 5-7pm/Slytherin, 7.30-9pm)**

**Saturday: 8-10am (Gobstones club, 10-12am/ Hufflepuff, 10.30-12.30am/Slytherin, 4-5.30pm)**

**Sunday: (Ravenclaw, 11-1pm/Hufflepuff, 2-4pm)**

'James, remember we need to pick a day and time for prefects meeting which all the houses can attend.'

_**Dammit.**_

'Oh Lily, do we have to? There just aren't enough hours in a week!'

'I know, but we need to do this and it can't be before school and I think it's best to leave weekends for homework and fun.' Lily said. She picked up James' quill and scribbled down her own version of a timetable

'Remember, each Quidditch team needs six hours of practise a week, and Ravenclaw captain Harvie Douglas wants their practise on a different day from Charms and Chess club, Slytherin don't want any morning practises and Hufflepuff aren't bothered as long as it isn't too late on a Friday and Saturday night, apparently they are quite the party animals in Hufflepuff.' James told Lily

'And what about you?' Lily asked him as she continued to work on the schedule

'Me? I don't really care, well maybe not a Friday, I like having a Friday off.'

'Okay, hang on two minutes then.' Lily said

After about five minutes, Lily handed the sheet back to James:

**Monday: Ravenclaw, 7-9pm**

**Tuesday: Hufflepuff, 5.30-8.30pm/ Charms, 7-8.30pm**

**Wednesday: Gryffindor, 6.30-8.30am/Prefects, 7-9pm**

**Thursday: Hufflepuff, 6.30-8.30am/Slytherin, 6.30-9pm/Chess, 7-9pm**

**Friday: Ravenclaw, 6-8pm/Slytherin, 4-5.30pm**

**Saturday: Gryffindor, 8-12am/Hufflepuff, 1-2pm/Gobstones, 12-2pm**

**Sunday:** **Ravenclaw, 2-4pm/Slytherin, 11.30-1.30pm**

James looked over the schedule, and once he had read it through at least four times he nodded his head in approval,

'Not bad Evans, maybe there was a reason for you bring head girl.' James said with a smirk. Lily raised her eyebrows at him and said,

'Yeah well I'm not sure if I can say the same about you.' James laughed at her as she got into her own bed.

'Night Bambi,'

'Goodnight James.'


	7. The First Day

**Hello, how is everyone? I am glad to see how many of you are enjoying reading my stories, and I am very appreciative of your reviews thank you. Please keep reading and reviewing, thanks.**

_Italics, Lily's thoughts_

_**Bold Italics, James' thoughts**_

**Katie :)**

Lily rolled over in her bed, her dreams that night had been invaded by a deer and a stag running through the forest, the stag chasing the dear which continued to keep running away. Lily figured it had something to do with her previously gained nickname, Bambi, but she wasn't sure what.

Lily opened her eyes and looked at her witch waker (a magical alarm clock) and registered the time,

_6.30_

Lily thought. She rolled out of her bed and headed towards the bathroom

_I look a mess._

She told herself, so she picked up her hairbrush and after brushing through her hair several times so it was tug free she added a light layer of completion clearer to her face, some lash lengthening to her eyelashes and a little shine stunner to her lips, she headed out back into her dorm and saw the boys were beginning to stir.

Once she had changed into her school uniform for her last first day at Hogwarts ever, Remus had just emerged from under his covers,

'Morning Lily,' he grumbled

'Morning,' she replied back cheerfully, she was excited for her first day back,

'Could you wake them? I've still a shower to get,' Lily nodded her head as Remus walked into the bathroom. She headed over to James' bed first because it was the closest,

'James...James...' she said soothingly, 'get up, it's the first day of school...' but James merely rolled over and continued to sleep, Lily headed round and knelt down so her face was level with his,

'James Potter, get up now or you will miss the first day back at Hogwarts...' Lily said to him, but that still didn't wake him, she tried the same thing with the other boys but it worked on them as well as it worked on James. Eventually Lily gave up and tried to think of a way to get them up, she pointed her wand at Sirius and thought,

_Levicorpus_

Suddenly the room was filled with Sirius screaming protests,

'Argghhh...Lily put me down...Let me go...This isn't fair...'

Immediately Peter and James' protests were mixed with that

'Shut up Padfoot! I'm trying to sleep...'

'I don't like it! He's too loud!' They complained

Lily muttered the counter curse and Sirius landed both feet firmly on the ground,

'Next time wake us up a little gentler!' Sirius told her, Lily rolled her eyes but said nothing and went to collect her things for school that day.

At twenty past eight Lily, James, Peter, Remus and Sirius joined Marlene and Alice at the Gryffindor table for breakfast,

'Rough morning?' Marlene asked Sirius with a chuckle,

'Lily hung me upside down.' Sirius muttered back to her, Alice and Marlene burst into fits of laugher but at the look on Sirius, James and Peter's face tried to contain it as much as they could.

'Yeah, Lily used that one on us last year I think. We wouldn't get up so she hung us upside down, looking back on it now it seems hilarious but back then I definitely wasn't.'

Everyone ate their breakfast before Professor McGonagall came along and delivered their timetables,

_Ancient Runes, Potions, DADA and Double Arithmancy _

_**Care of Magical Creatures, Potions, DADA and Double Muggle Studies**_

The seven teenagers exchanged theirs timetables with one another and in groups headed off to their first subject, Remus and Alice met up with Frank and headed to Ancient Studies, Marlene and Sirius went to Divination, whilst James and Peter went to Care of Magical Creatures and Lily went to Ancient Runes.

After the first class had finished, Lily met Alice, Remus, Sirius and Marlene who had already arrived in Potions,

'So, how was AR?' Marlene asked Lily who had sat down on her left,

'Quite good actually, we started by doing revision of everything we had done last year, how was Divination?'

'Well, Sirius somehow managed to break three crystal balls and when I went to help him fix them I knocked into Professor Kindle and sent her flying across the classroom, so she just told us to get out and that we'd better not cause this much trouble in future.' Marlene and Sirius began laughing at how well their first class of the year had gone while James came in the classroom out of breath.

'What's wrong?' Lily asked him as he took the seat across the table from her, next to Sirius

'Had..to take...Peter..to his..next...class...' James gasped

Lily, Marlene and Sirius looked at each other and smiled

'What did he have?' asked Sirius amused

'Earth Magic.' Replied James, who had managed to get his breath back,

'Why did he need you to take him there? He's had it before.' Lily asked

'Because he 'forgot' where it was...' muttered James

The three of them smirked and turned their attention to Professor Slughorn who had just began to talk

'Today I've decided to give you a rather difficult potion to brew; instruction for the Polyjuice Potion can be found on page 24 of your books, begin.'

Soon the room was filled with the sound of students filling their cauldrons with ingredients and mixing them in etc. and a murmur of talk throughout the classroom,

'Enjoying classes?' asked Professor Slughorn who had just came over asked the group of four,

'Oh yes sir, very much.' Lily replied to him

'Excellent. James?'

'Of course,' replied James with a smile

'Quidditch trials are coming up soon aren't they? I doubt whether or not your team will beat Slytherin this year, Regulus Black is captain, your brother Sirius correct?'

Sirius jerked his head but said nothing, with that Professor Slughorn said

'I was thinking about halving a little Slug Club party soon, look out for my owl.' And left to inspect Alice and Remus' table.

They group was silent until the bell rang signalling the end of class. The six filed out of the class and headed to Defence Against the Dark Arts, nobody dared to speak in case it set Sirius off, he became very temperamental when it came to his family. Having been living with James for the last six months Sirius has had no contact with his family at all and nobody liked to discus the matter.

By dinner that evening Sirius seemed to have returned to his normal self talking amiably about the party that evening,

'It has to be the best party we've ever thrown because it's our last first one of the year one!' he kept saying over and over again, once dinner had finished the seven of them headed back up the common room to get ready for tonight.

When they got up to the boys dorm Lily collapsed on her bed and was ready to fall asleep when Sirius shook her awake,

'C'mon Bambi, you can't miss this discussion, it's about tonight.' Lily grudgingly got up and sat on the end of her bed to pay attention to the conversation, 'So James and I have decided that only seventh years shall be allowed to drink, that he will be the designated non-drinker for tonight and...'

'Wait a minute, _I'm _not drinking!' Lily protested, the group all smiled and began to laugh

'Bambi dearest, of course you're drinking! You have to do whatever I say and I say you're drinking.' Sirius told her, Lily was speechless

_I can't drink on a school night! I'd be expelled!_

Sirius obviously knew what the problem was and immediately removed a small glass veil from inside his pocket; he shook it in front of Lily to get her attention,

'Sobering Potion. Removes any hangover you may have.'

_Okay, well that's a little better_

'Don't worry Lils, everyone else will be drinking too and James will look after us, it'll be fine.' Marlene reassured her

'Okay, fine. But...' she turned to James 'you better look after me!'

'Lily, do you honestly think I'd ever let anything happen to you?' James asked seriously

_No James, I would never think that._

**Ta da! Did you like it? It wasn't really a very important chapter but is kind of needed so I had to put it in. Very excited for writing the next chapter, should either be up tomorrow or on Monday, thanks for reading and reviewing :)**

**Love Katie x**


	8. Party Time!

**Hey, posted a little later than I said it would be, sorry, but my other story needed my attention so I had to attend to that one first. Thank you for reviewing, it really means a lot. Anyway here's the next chapter, enjoy!**

_Italics, Lily's thoughts_

_**Bold Italics, James' thoughts**_

**Katie **

Everything was ready, the decorations were up and the party was ready to begin. For the night the common room had been decorated with the banner that Lily and Remus had made, the drinks and food that Sirius, James and Peter had got from Hogsmeade were on a table between the staircases. The seventh years were also putting extra little bits of decoration around the room and once they had all finished the room looked quite similar but with a pretty glow around it.

'Well, let the party begin!' Sirius shouted as the music began to play and talk and laugher filled the common room, he made his way over to the table filled with food and drinks. There was a huge selection of food: pumpkin pasties, every flavour of pie imaginable, cakes, sandwiches, butterbeer and loads more. The smell coming off from the food was amazing, it smelled wonderful and was making Sirius' mouth water, he picked up a plate and started filling it with food. Meanwhile Lily and Marlene were having a heated discussion in the other side of the room and kept glancing over in Sirius' direction,

'Marlene, you know he's crazy about you?' Lily asked

'Yeah right Lily! Sirius Black isn't like that for anyone, he snogs every girl who lays eyes on him and never speaks to them again!' Marlene returned

' That's not true! Yes, he is a bit of a player but he's got a soft spot for you! He really likes you Marlene!' Lily told her but she merely rolled her eyes, James joined the girls and asked what they were talking about,

'Marlene won't believe me that her and Sirius are perfect for each other!' Lily told him

'What? Marlene how can you not think that? He's really likes you, even if he would admit it, he's never acted like this with anyone else, _ever!' _James told her but she shrugged it off 'maybe with a few firewhisky's down you you'll understand.' James told her

'Whatever.' She said to James who smirked just as his best mate came wondering over with two small cups in his hand, he handed one to Lily who took it apprehensively,

'C'mon Lily, James will look after you and I promise you won't get too drunk, just try it.' Sirius said to her

'Fine.' She held up her cup as did Sirius

'To seventh year!' he toasted before chucking the contents of his cup to his throat,

'To seventh year.' Lily repeated and she did the same.

After the first two hours of the party at 11 o'clock, James, being the only sober seventh year and head boy made the first through to third years go up to bed and cast silencing charms on their doors so they weren't distracted from the noise of the party. Despite Sirius' promise Lily along with most of the other seventh years was drunk, between all of them they had managed to finish two bottles already and was well into the third. James had tried to stop them from taking to much but it was no good, Sirius was dancing wildly with Marlene who seemed to have forgotten about what he and Lily were telling her earlier. Alice, Remus and Peter were the most sober of the seventh years, apart from James, and they were managing to have a civilised conversation but bits of it made little sense and Lily was standing at the table which was full of food and drink, but now only contained a few scraps and empty bottles, and was drinking another cup full of Firewhisky.

'Hey Lils,' James said approaching her 'are you okay?' he asked cautiously

'I'm good thanks,' she replied cheerfully 'this Firewhisky's really good, have you tried it, it's really good...' she kept saying like someone had put a babbling charm on her. James decided she needed to go and sit down so he and Lily joined Alice, Remus and Peter by the fire.

'Hey guys what are you taking about?' Lily asked when she approached the three of them,

'Nothing really, just talking.' Remus replied 'having a good time?' he asked Lily with a cheeky grin

'Yes, I am. I think this was a good idea, I think we need to do this more often, I think...' she continued muttering her thoughts to herself. James carefully sat her down on the couch next to Alice whilst the four of them tried to suppress muffled giggles at Lily's drunken state.

'I'm going to check on Marlene and Sirius,' James said after a while leaving Lily who continued to talk amiably to herself while the others laughed silently at her.

'Hi!' said James cheerfully once he found Marlene and Sirius still dancing in the middle of the floor, 'how are you guys doing?' he asked them

'A little tired actually,' Sirius told him 'can I have some more Firewhisky?' he asked with a drunken slur

'No Padfoot, you've had enough,'

'But James...' Sirius stamped his foot like a five year old when he was told he wasn't aloud his favourite kind of sweets,

'No Padfoot, I think everyone is going to bed soon anyway,' James told him and sure enough when they looked around only a handful of students remained.

'Where is everyone?' Padfoot asked distraught

'Well, it's already 12 so most people will be thinking they need to get some sleep before tomorrow, and I sent the first to third years away about an hour ago because they needed to get some sleep.' James told the two of them

'How very head boy of you James,' Marlene told him sarcastically, James just shook his head as Sirius laughed along with Marlene.

'I'll leave you two alone just now, but the party will be over soon.' James told them who ignored him and continued to dance together; James noticed that many of the girl's left in the room were glaring at Marlene and Sirius, Marlene especially.

He headed back over to the couches but before he could make him way other there someone stopped him,

'Hi James,' She said sweetly, her golden hair curling down around her shoulders

'Go away, Melissa.' He told her, she pouted her pink lips and him,

'But Jamie, can't we talk to each other?' she asked him while slowly running her long, bony fingers along his arm. James shook her off and returned his comment,

'No. I busy them moment,' he told her and started to walk off again. Once again she stood in front of him to prevent him from walking any close to his destination, 'Melissa get out of my way or I shall hex you!' he warned her

'Oh really...' she teased taking a step closer to him, now only centimetres apart from each other, she began to run her fingers along James' torso, who abruptly stopped her

'Listen, I not interested, I never have been and I never will be. You're acting like an immature little girl and I'm not even going to try and help you.' He said attempting to side to the side of her,

'Please, you don't have to play hard to get with me James, I'm all yours.' She told him her face so close that their noses were almost touching. James was loosing his patience he had told this sixth year before, nothing was ever going to happen between them because of exactly this reason. 'C'mon James, just one fun night, no strings attached. I won't even tell your little Evans crush if you want,' that did it. James had finally lost it; he pushed Melissa to the side, almost knocking her over and went to turn off the stereo that was playing some muggle music that they managed to 'borrow' from the muggle studies classroom.

'Sorry, everyone the party's over. Please return to your dormitories and I hope you all had a good time!' James announced to the room, everyone clapped and on their way up to their dorms congratulated James on what an amazing job he had done with the party until only the seven friends were left. Sirius and Marlene were sitting, almost asleep on the floor, Alice and Peter were lying sprawled out over the couches, Remus was staring out the window oblivious that the party had ended and Lily...Lily was staring at the spot James had been previous, with Melissa trying to seduce him, a small frown on her face and tears threatening to spill out of her eyes. She turned to look at James, shook her head and without a word headed up to the dorms silently.


	9. Thank God For Magic

**Surprise! Double update today, I felt like I owe it to you since I took so long to upload the last. More reviews would be nice, thanks**

_Italics, Lily's Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics, James' Thoughts**_

**Katie.**

'Lily! Lily, wait!' James called after her, but she had already left. James was about to follow her up the stairs but Remus grabbed his arm and said that he should go and James should wait here, James did as Remus instructed and Remus headed up the stairs.

When he entered the room, Remus saw Lily sitting on the window sill looking out to the Quidditch field which you could see from here. Remus was surprised to see that Lily wasn't crying, she didn't even look upset, but she was angry Remus knew that much.

'Lily?' he asked carefully, he didn't want her to start shouting at him 'are you okay?'

'Everyone seems to be asking me that tonight. "Lily are you okay, do you want another drink"' she imitated in a mock tone '"I'm going to sit down, is that okay with you?"'she continued muttering silly little things like this for a while before Remus went over to his dresser, pulled out a similar glass vile to the one Sirius had yesterday, poured a glass of water, added a few drops of the liquid and handed it to Lily. '"Are you okay, let's go sit down," "You look a little pale, what's wrong"' Lily paused as she took the cup from Remus, downed it and thanked him.

The potions effect was immediate, Lily abruptly stopped talking and she felt her jaw ache with pain.

_Have I been talking that much that my jaw is now sore?_

Lily asked herself, she turned to Remus and asked,

'What was that?'

'Sobering potion,' he replied whilst having some himself, 'so are you going to tell me what's wrong, or will I jump to conclusions?' Lily shook her head and muttered something Remus couldn't hear 'Lily come sit down.' Lily did as Remus said and sat on the bed next to him,

'I don't really know what to say...' Lily started

'Well, how about I ask you a question and you answer it truthfully, I think from that we'll be able to find out what the problem is?' Remus suggested

'Okay.' Lily agreed

'Your name is Lily Evans?' Remus asked

'Yes.' Lily replied with a slight giggle

'You are a Gryffindor at Hogwarts School; correct?'

'Of course.' Lily replied with the same small giggle

'You have to spend a week with us Marauders because you were dared to?'

'Unfortunately.' She replied and rolled her eyes, Remus elbowed her in the stomach and she left out a gasp of pain, 'continue.' She told him, suddenly she felt Remus tense up beside her,

'You like James?'

_Yes._

Lily blushed a deep maroon colour, 'Er, not...not...erm, I don't know?' Lily said hopefully but Remus gave her one of his piercing stares and she knew he could tell she was lying.

'Let's try that again, you think you are starting to like James Potter?' Remus asked a little more forcefully his time, 'and I am the only one who knows?'

'Fine, yes I do.'

'And you stormed out of them common room because you were jealous of how that slut Melissa Harrison in the year below us was acting with James?' Remus asked

_He's got me._

Lily shut her eyes begging this all to be a bad memory that would go away if she didn't think about it, but it wasn't. Remus placed his hand on her shoulder and turned her to look at him; she opened her eyes and found Remus' staring back at her,

'Lily, I won't say anything to anyone, just tell me...' Lily nodded her head,

'Yes. Yes Remus I like James, yes I got jealous because of how Melissa acted around him, yes I feel like a complete idiot for acting like this and yes, I know you won't tell anyone.' Lily finished

Remus pulled her into and hug and she hugged him back, Lily loved Remus but as a brother, never as anything else.

'Thanks you.' She whispered to him

'You seem to be saying that a lot recently.' Remus joked

'I know, but I really am. I don't know what I would do with out Rem...'

'I don't know what you would do without me either.' Remus replied, both he and Lily started to laugh and they broke apart,

'But what about James and the others?' Lily asked

'Well the others won't remember because they are too drunk or didn't noticed and with James just blame it on the alcohol!' Remus said, Lily smiled at how cunning her friend was

'You think that'll work?' Lily asked him

'Lily; it's James, if you tell him of course he'll believe it.' Lily punched him in the arm but Remus just laughed, 'c'mon let's go back down and help them clean up,' Lily agreed but not before grabbing the bottle of sobering 'they'll need it, especially Marlene and Sirius with the amount they drank.'

Once they were downstairs they found Marlene and Sirius sitting on the couch with their heads in their hands like they were nursing a terrible headache,

'Wow, that was fast, hung over already?' Lily asked the pair who just groaned in response,

'Well, you seem to be feeling better,' James said to her 'was something wrong?' he asked her

'I don't think Lily is quite the best drinker in the world yet,' Remus laughed, James, Lily, Alice and Peter joined it but stopped when Sirius and Marlene gave them looks that could kill,

'Here.' Lily handed them a glass of water with the potion in it, she also handed one to Alice and Peter, but they didn't need it as much as Marlene and Sirius. Marlene and Sirius took it in quickly, where as Alice and Peter just sipped it carefully, 'Do you need any?' she asked James, but he shook his head

'Nah, I'm too good at staying sober.' James said

'When he wants to...' sniggered Sirius, James smacked him over the back of his head,

'I can see you've recovered, eh. Thank God for magic,'

'Yeah , er, thanks.' Sirius said uncertainly making everyone laugh

'Right, well I think we should get to bed because it is 2am and we have school tomorrow.' James said, they all agreed and The Marauders said goodbye to Alice and Marlene and headed up their own stairs case.

Once inside the dorm the five got changed quickly and all got into bed silently.

'Night Moony!' Sirius called

'Night Wormtail!' called Remus

'Night Bambi!' shouted James

'Night, Padfoot.' Lily said

'Night Prongs!' Wormail shouted

_Prongs... prongs... Wait a minute, prongs not as in a stag, right?_

Lily pondered to herself not fully convinced. That night Lily Evans seemed to fall asleep with a smile on her face and thoughts of the stag and the dear once again.


	10. An Almost Kiss

**Hello everyone, once again thank you for reading a reviewing, it means a lot. Hope you enjoy,**

_Italics, Lily's thought's_

_**Bold Italics, James' thoughts**_

**Katie x**

Tuesday passed without too much hassle, admittedly it was a bit of a problem having to get Sirius up, even Marlene and Alice had to help the other Marauders wake him, but eventually they managed to wake him and get ready for the rest of the day; before the group even knew it is was time for dinner already.

'Well, I don't know about you lot, but I don't think it's a good idea to have a party on a school night.' Alice said sitting down, with Frank, beside Remus and Marlene 'I almost got detention because I nearly fell asleep in my last class,'

'Yeah well unfortunately, I _did _fall asleep during class, Muggle Studies as well, and I _did _get detention.' Sirius mumbled sitting down with James beside Lily,

'When?' Remus asked slightly concerned

'Tonight at eight,' grumbled Sirius, unaware of why Remus wanted to know this, he was on the verge of asking too when James elbowed him painfully in the side and whispered 'not now' into his ear. Sirius brushed it off and continued to stack his plate high with various foods, Lily gave James a look but he just shrugged at her and, like Sirius, began helping himself to the foods in front of them.

After dinner, the eight teenagers headed back up to Gryffindor tower to start on the already mountainous pile of homework that had developed over the two days, they picked a table to the side of the common room and began to work (well except Sirius). At half seven Sirius announced to the group that he was going down to his detention and left them still with their noses stuck in books.

_James and I have patrol in an hour, I should probably remind him_

'Hey James,' Lily said not looking up from her Runes homework 'we have...'

'Patrol tonight, yeah I remembered.' James finished, Lily looked up astounded at him

_**Ha, that impressed her**_

'How did you know that's what I was going to say?' Lily asked

'Well it was wasn't it?'

'Yeah, but that's not the point.' She said, James shrugged and returned to his work, determined to get it finished before patrol. The group sat in silence until quarter past eight when James stood up from the table,

'I'm going to get changed before patrol, coming?' he asked Lily, she looked up and shook her head,

'Nah, I'm almost finished this so I'll just patrol in this,' she nodded to her school uniform. James nodded, turned and headed up to his dorm to get changed.

'I should go too,' said Frank, he turned to Alice and gave her a kiss goodbye, said farewell to the group then headed off to find his sixth year friends. Now all that remained at the table was Alice, Remus and Lily doing homework, Peter eating something and Marlene lying with her head on the table and eyes closed.

'Marlene, go up to bed.' Lily told her

'I'm not tired.' She protested

'Yes you are, you're practically falling asleep on the table.' Lily continued

'Am not!' Lily raised her eyebrows at her and Marlene knew that she was going to lose this battle, 'Fine, I'll go,' she said as she packed up her school bag 'Night.' She said to the group as she headed up the girls staircase.

Minutes later James arrived down the stairs in a Puddlemore United t-shirt and jeans,

'Ready Bambi?' James asked her

'Yeah sure, hang on I'll put this upsta-' but before she could finish James had flicked his wand and her bag had flown up into the dorm, 'Thanks.' She smiled at him 'Let's go.'

After sending at least seven people, 2 Hufflepuff's, 3 Gryffindor's and 2 Slytherin's, back to their common rooms it seemed there was nobody else out.

'So Lils,' James started

'James?' replied Lily

'What's your favourite colour?'

'What?' Lily asked stunned

'What's your favourite colour?' James repeated

'Oh, erm, blue.'

'Blue? Really?' James asked

'Yeah, why?'

'I just figured it would be-'

'Green.' Lily finished

'Well, yeah you always wear green things like necklaces and earrings...'

'I only wore them because Marlene would scream at me if I wore any other colour.' Lily said rolling her eyes

'Oh, well that makes sense.' Nodded James

'What's yours?' asked Lily

'Oh, erm...' James looked nervous and blushed a deep shade of red; he mumbled something Lily couldn't hear,

'Sorry,' said Lily 'didn't catch that.' James mumbled a little louder, but Lily was still unable to hear what he was saying. She raised her eyebrows at him and he took a deep breath,

'I said, my favourite colour is red, like the colour of your hair.'

'Oh...' Lily replied stunned

The two walked along in the silence for a while before Lily couldn't bare it anymore,

'Why did Dumbledore pick you for head boy?' she asked him

'I honestly have no clue.' Replied James 'maybe because he thought it might make me behave,' James laughed, Lily shook her head at him and continued to walk down the hallway with him.

'When is your birthday?' Lily asked him suddenly

'Er, 27th March, why?'

'I thought we were asking each other questions.' Replied Lily sweetly with a smile,

'Right, well what is your favourite animal?'

'Well, it was a swan but when I found out my patronus was a dear I suppose it changed to that. Which reminds me, why did you guys all freak out when you found that out?' Lily asked him suddenly remember how weird they all acted when she produced her patronus before them,

'Oh, er...' James looked deeply embarrassed again, and if he turned red last time that was no comparison to what colour he was now. Lily took note of this and decided to ask him,

'Why are you embarrassed?' she asked confused

'Well it's just, erm, _Expecto Patronum'_ said James, and before the two out pranced a beautiful, elegant stag. It had magnificent large antlers, a silvery body and it pranced around the two of them then disappeared leaving them in silence.

_Oh my gosh, what does this mean? Our patronus' match that must mean something, right?_

_**She hasn't said anything and it's been ages, should I say something?**_

The two stood pondering what had just happened, eventually James had had enough and continued to walk down the hall.

'James...' whispered Lily '...what does it mean?' James turned and walked up to her till their face's were only a few centimetres apart,

'What does it mean?' James repeated 'it can mean anything, depending on what you want it to mean.' They both stood looking into each other's eyes for what seemed like an eternity, they seemed to be getting closer and closer and if they continued like that for another second, Lily was sure their lips would have met, but that didn't happen.

'Evening Potter, Evans.' Came a voice from the shadows, James whipped round a saw Severus Snape emerging from them

'What are you doing here?' James asked

'I could ask you the same question,' replied Snape

'I, Snape, am here patrolling the corridors in search of rule breakers like you, 20 points from Slytherin and go back to your common room before it's more.' James said defiantly to him

'Of course,' replied Snape 'wouldn't want to get in trouble with the head boy now, would I?' tormented Snape. Lily had been standing silently watching the exchange between the two of them, and she was sure James was about to lash out at Snape, she definitely saw his arm twitch, but it remanded firmly at his side. 'Not even going to hex me? Wow, you've really taken this head boy thing to heart haven't you? Or maybe it's because you're trying to prove to the little mudblood that you're a better man, still trying to win her over are you? I don't think you've got much further to go,' taunted Snape

Lily grabbed James' wrist and stood in front of him,

'50 points from Slytherin and detention, now leave.' Lily said

'Oh, that got you did it? Was it the fact that I called you a mudblood or that I told him you've finally given in? A weak, filthy little mudblood who's fallen in love with big headed, arrogant James Potter, c'mon Lily you told me you hated him?'

'A lot of things have changed since we last spoke Snape, including the fact that we are no longer friends. Now leave before I am forced to call Professor Dumbledore,' Lily said to him

'Fine.' Replied Snape, turning away to walk down the hall 'But Lily, you should know a lot of things have changed with me too.'

_I know Severus, I know._

**Hi guys, I am so sorry that chapter took so long to upload I have been unbelievably busy but here it is. I hope you like it, please review and continue to read, thank you.**

**Katie :D**


	11. This is the Last Time

**Hi, okay I know you probably hate me and I am truly sorry for taking so long to upload. I hope you still enjoy reading this and if you have any suggestions or if you have any ideas for what to happen, let me know I don't bite, honestly :D Anyway, please keep reading and tell me if you like it and which bits you like the best, and did you hear? J.K Rowling's new book is getting released on the 27****th**** of September, MY BIRTDAY! I was so excited when I heard, I couldn't believe it :)**

_Italics, Lily's thoughts_

_**Bold Italics, James' thoughts**_

**Katie x**

James and Lily walked back to the common room in silence, they never met anyone else on their way back and as soon as the arrived at the tower Lily said goodnight and left James with the other seventh years who were still up and ran up to her dorm trying to hide her tears from everyone. She almost managed too, if it hadn't been for two of her best friends, the ones who knew her better than anyone else. Marlene and Remus looked and each other and simultaneously stood up,

'I think Marlene and I should take this one, that okay?' Remus asked the group, they all nodded but looked confused about what he was referring to,

'We'll explain later,' Marlene said to them. Marlene and Remus made their way over to the staircase and began to climb, when they reached the seventh year boys dorm Marlene carefully opened the door,

'Lily?' she asked gently as she pushed open the door, she was sitting on the window ledge staring out over the Quidditch field. Remus and Marlene slowly over to Lily's bed and carefully sat down, 'What happened?' Marlene asked her

'Nothing.' Lily replied, still looking out of the window

'Lily, it's okay you-'

'No Remus, it's not okay!' she said standing up and turning round to face the pair

'Yes Lily it-' Marlene started

'No, it's not!' Lily persisted

'Lily, whatever it is you can tell us,' Remus said, Lily crossed her arms in front of her and turned her back on the pair,

'I think you already know what the problem is Remus.' Lily said

'I didn't think it was still a problem though,'

'Well, it wasn't. Until now.' Lily replied, Marlene looked between the two very confused

'You tell her Remus, I'm going for a shower.'

'Lily, no. I think you should tell her,' Remus said

'I don't think I can...' Lily admitted

'What?' Marlene asked becoming really confused

'Lily likes James.' Remus told her, Lily eyes stayed firmly on the floor as Marlene's face registered nothing but shock.

'Lily...' Marlene whispered, but Lily said nothing so Marlene stood up and put her arms round Lily and pulled her into a hug, 'It's okay.' Marlene told her

'No Marlene, it isn't!' Lily protested trying to break away from the hug but failed

'Why? Lily, what is so bad about it?' Remus asked her

'Because after everything that I said to him, what I called him and told him what I thought about him, how can I admit that I like him?' Lily admitted

'Lily, what exactly is it that you're scared of?' Marlene asked

'I don't know, maybe that someone else might like him?' Lily tried

'Lily.' Marlene threatened

'Okay, okay, I guess I'm just afraid that he won't like me anymore.' Lily said to the floor, Marlene walked Lily over and sat her on the bed between herself and Remus. Lily looked up at Remus and gave him a sad smile, Remus shook his head and laughed quietly to himself,

'Lily, of course James still likes you. I doubt he would ever get over you, you're his everything.' Remus told her 'and you knew that. So what changed your mind?'

'Snape.' Lily answered; Marlene and Remus looked at each other

'What do you mean "Snape" Lily?' Marlene asked

'We met him on patrol and... and well James and I we sort of...'

'Did you kiss?' Marlene asked but Lily shook her head,

'Almost, but Snape caught us and he said that if James was still trying to "get me" he didn't have much further to go, and it made me think if that's just one person's opinion how will the rest of the school respond?' Lily said

'What did James do when all of this was said?' Remus asked, Lily looked at him with her brow frowned in confusion

'Well, he looked like he was going to attack Snape, but he...'

'Didn't?' Remus asked Lily nodded 'See, Lily he really has changed. Marlene?'

'He has Lils and I know I always say that, but it's true!' Marlene told her

_I suppose it could be true, I mean he didn't attack Snape when he had a perfect opportunity to and I even took more points off of Slytherin than he did, and that would be the perfect chance for revenge._

'Okay, but what if you're wrong?' Lily asked them

'Lils, listen James is a great guy, he really is. He cares about the younger students, well except the little gits that are well; gits, he looks out for everybody and makes sure they're okay, remember it was he who stayed sober last night to make sure everyone was okay.'

'She's right Bambi,' Remus agreed 'I know we can be wrong about some things, Marlene especially...'

'Hey, Remus!' Marlene interjected shoving him playfully, Remus laughed at her

'...but we're not wrong about how much James cares about you and if I'm not mistaken I think we've already had this conversation twice before, correct?'

'Yes,' Lily admitted slightly ashamed

'I don't want to have to tell you all this a fourth time, okay Lily? Seriously this is the last time.'

Lily understood what this meant, it meant that she could no longer chicken out about her feeling for James and if something like this happened again Remus wouldn't cover for her.

'Okay, thank you _again._' Lily said, Remus smiled and pulled her into a hug

'Don't worry, it'll work out. Now I'll leave you two alone for some _girl talk,_' Remus said smugly, Marlene and Lily stuck their tongues out at him but smiled all the same.

'So,' Marlene said when she was sure Remus was away 'you and James, eh?' she elbowed Lily but Lily just shook her head and laughed at her best friend.

**Again, really sorry about not updating sooner but I hope to have another one up before Monday (No promises though). If you've got twitter you can follow me at TheMagic_7 :) thanks!**


	12. And Have Disgustingly Cute Babies

**I am so sorry for taking so long to upload, but the amount of school work and revision etc. that I've had to do is unbelievable! Anyway you can follow me on twitter at TheMagic_7 if you want hope you enjoy!**

_Italics, Lily's Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics, James' Thoughts**_

**Katie!**

'Bambi, wake up!' Sirius shouted, Lily muttered something undistinguishable from underneath her bed covers and remained hidden under them. 'Lily!' Sirius shouted again this time hitting Lily over the head with his pillow 'get up!'

'NO.' Lily protested from under her bed covers, 'I'm not- Ahhh, Sirius! Get OFF me!' she screamed because at that moment Sirius had jumped on Lily in an attempt to wake her up. 'Fine. I'm awake, happy now?' she asked Sirius, he smiled enthusiastically at her

'Delighted!' he replied, Lily turned over to look at the alarm clock and saw that it was already half seven. She groaned and accepted the fact that she actually would have to get up if she wanted to get to class on time.

Once she had climbed out of her bed, Lily noticed that James was absent,

'Where's James?' she asked the boys, Sirius threw a glance to Remus and turned his head, smirking, back to Lily. Lily was momentarily confused then put two and two together, 'You told _him_?' Lily asked Remus

'Hey! What do you mean _him_?' Sirius interjected, Lily rolled her eyes and kept her gaze fixed on Remus,

'Yeah Lils, I did tell _him_,' he replied

'Why?' she asked confused

'Thought he ought to know,' Remus smirked.

'Meaning?' asked Lily,

'I think you know what it means Bambi,' Remus said raising his eyebrows at her

'You and James are going to get married, be disgustingly happy and have disgustingly cute babies!' Sirius concluded in a sing song voice, again Lily rolled her eyes at him, but even she couldn't keep the smirk off her face. Sirius noticed this and grinned even wider,

'Shut up Sirius.' Lily said as he playfully punched him in the arm,

'I didn't say anything!' Sirius said innocently, 'anyway to answer your earlier question, James is in the shower.'

Lily nodded her head and when to collect her things ready to get changed when James came out of the bathroom. Minutes later James emerged from the bathroom wearing nothing but a towel around his mid-section, hair dripping wet and falling into his eyes. Lily looked up and caught site of his bare chest, which was tanned and extremely well defined due to all the Quidditch practise that he did, causing a deep red blush to creep up her neck onto her cheeks,

'Jeez Evans, blush much?' Sirius teased, Lily threw Sirius a look that could've killed. James smiled cockily at Lily, who's face was still bright red, and made her way into the bathroom as fast as she could.

When she was safely behind the bathroom door and it was bolted shut, Lily exhaled the deep breathe which she hadn't realised she'd been holding in. She looked at her reflection in the mirror and noted her red her cheeks were,

_Come on Lily, pull yourself together! It's only James Potter, big-headed, arrogant, cute James Potter. Wait, cute? Oh God..._

Lily thought to herself as she slid down the door and sat on the floor with her head in her hands. She quickly changed out of her pyjamas and into her school clothes, ran a brush through her hair, tied it up in a messy bun near the top of her head and applied a little lash lengthening to her eyelashes and shine stunner to her lips before unbolting the door and returning into the dorm to find only James in it.

'Where's everyone else?' Lily asked him, he looked up at her and smiled,

'Well, Sirius is away chasing after Marlene, Remus is away to find some chocolate and Peter is probably running around after them.' James told her still smiling. Lily nodded her head and returned her things to the drawer beside her bed,

'About last night...' Lily began 'I'm really sorry, I... I don't know what came over me. I...'

'Lily, you don't have to explain to me, I get it. Really, it's fine.' He smiled reassuringly at her, but Lily wasn't convinced,

'No, James it's not fine. I don't know why I did it –' Lily started but James cut her off

'Wait, which bit are we talking about here?' he asked her

'What do you mean?'

'Lily, you know perfectly well what I mean, what is it that you're sorry for?' Lily looked down at her feet and shuffled nervously not answering the question 'Lily...'

'I, I'm not sure,' she finally answered not taking her eyes off the floor. He walked over to her tilted her chin up with his fingers so she was looking him directly in the eyes, Lily felt her heartbeat increase rapidly and her skin tingled where his hand was.

'Yes you do, just tell me. Are you sorry that Snape stopped us, or that it almost happened in the first place?' Lily lowered her eyes, returning her gaze to the floor but still refused to answer the question, James knew what this meant and instantly dropped his hand from Lily's chin. Lily heard James' feet move and then the door slam, indicating that he had stormed out of the room and that Lily had obviously given the wrong answer to his question. The backs of her eyes stung with tears threatening to spill over the surface at any moment, she slid down onto her bed and felt for the t-shirt that James had given her when Sirius had stolen all her clothes and she had nothing to wear. It smelt like James, and this time Lily was unable to keep the tears from spilling over out her eyes.

**I know this is long overdue and I'm really sorry, view my profile if you want to know why it's taken so long. I hope you liked it and promise to have another one up at some point today (finger crossed anyway!) Let me know what you think and if you have any suggestions or questions don't hesitate to send me a message or something. **

**Katie!**


	13. James and Lily sitting in a tree

**I am really, really sorry for taking so long to upload! I know it's taken so long and you probably hate me for it, but it's finally here! Okay, since you probably hate me and can't remember what happened I'll give you a quick summary:**

**Lily is dared to spend a week living with the Marauders, Lily likes James and they almost kissed last night, but never and James got really mad at Lily because he think she didn't want it to happen but she's actually just confused. Remus and Sirius both know that Lily likes him but they didn't tell James, Snape knows there is something going on between Lily and James and he confronted them the night they kissed. **

**So I think that's everything, any questions just ask and again I'm really **_**really **_**sorry about taking so long to upload!**

'Everyone can you please turn to page 12 of your books and please answer the questions on the page, once you have finished please place your answers on my desk. You may begin,' Professor Vector called to his class of eleven pupils, three Gryffindor's, two Hufflepuff's, four Slytherin's and two Ravenclaw's. Immediately they began answering the questions,

'How are you holding up Lily?'Mary Gathering, a fellow 7th Year Gryffindor and dorm mate of Lily asked while she checked her book for the next question,

'I'm surviving, just,' Lily replied

'Uh-huh,' Remus nodded, smirking. Lily looked Remus over and noticed that he looked slightly grey and ill looking, but that didn't stop her from punching him playfully in the arm, he just smirked up at her and Lily rolled her eyes in response. Feeling like she was left out of something Mary stared at the two with her eyebrows raised as if to say _'what's going on here?' _but Lily and Remus never answered her.

At the end of the class, the three Gryffindor's were _almost _attacked by James and Sirius, who were running from Muggle Studies,

'LILY!' they said crashing into her, Lily stood there trying not to get attacked by the boys. When she thought it was safe she carefully opened one eye and lowered her hands,

'Yes?'

'Professor Dumbledore wants to see us,' James answered, Lily rolled her eyes

'Fine,' she replied and headed up to Dumbledore's office with James

'Miss Evans, Mr Potter, please come in.' Professor Dumbledore greeted them as they walked in the door 'I asked you here to talk to you about you duties as Head Boy and Girl,' Lily immediately thought of the last time the were on patrol and flushed slightly, Dumbledore smirked as though he knew what Lily was thinking, but if he did he never said anything. 'Now, as I'm sure you're aware, Voldemort is gathering large numbers of followers very quickly and it is causing wide spread panic among, not only the pupils and teachers in this school but, the public. I think, as a way to distract the pupils from this ever growing terror outside these walls, it would be a good idea to throw a little...party shall we say. As Head Boy and Girl you would be in charge of the arrangements and have a whole team of prefects underneath you to support you in planning this party, what do you think?'

'I think it's a brilliant idea,' Lily commented trying to forget her earlier embarrassment 'it certainly would distract everyone and they wouldn't be worrying as much.'

'James?' Professor Dumbledore asked

'I agree with Lily, I think it's a great idea. Loads of people are worried about Voldemort and his followers so I think it's a perfect distraction.' Dumbledore nodded his approval

'Excellent. Well, I'll leave the preparations to you two and if you would, please keep me up to date with them regularly. You may be excused,' he nodded to the door and the two left their seats about to leave, but before they could step out of the door Professor Dumbledore called to James 'be careful tonight James,' with a small wink. Feeling confused Lily walked out of the classroom with James following closely behind,

'What did he mean?' Lily asked when they were down the stairs

'I don't know,' replied James 'okay, so for this party, what shall we do?' seemingly forgetting about their argument this morning

'We need to pick a theme to start with, and then build it up from there, so themes?'

'Werewolves and Vampires,' James suggested Lily looked at him like he was stupid

'A black and white ball,'

'Space themed,'

'Victorian with big hair and dresses,'

'Everyone wears a mask of a different kind of animal,' James said, and then the two looked at each other and shared the same thought.

'A masquerade ball,' they said at the same time then smiled

'How about we meet in the library at lunch?' James suggested just as the bell rang, Lily smiled at him then nodded before heading of the Runes.

'No James, I told you. We are not having real snakes hanging from the ceiling!' Lily said again, they were in the library discussing preparations for the party that they had to plan. 'Its masquerade themed meaning there can't be any snakes or animals e cetera, it has to be pretty and nice and have like big white table with flowers on them, a dance floor for dancing... It has to be _pretty!'_ Lily said through gritted teeth

'Miss Evans, what on earth are you shouting about?' Lily looked up to see the librarian standing over peering down at her though her glasses,

'Oh, sorry Miss, I didn't realise I was shouting.' Lily said, slightly ashamed

'Yes, well just make sure it doesn't happen again or you will be asked to leave,' she said walking away back to her desk, Lily threw a look at James and realised he was smirking

'What's so funny?' she whispered angrily at him

'I've never seen you get in trouble before,' he replied, still smirking. Lily rolled her eyes at him and looked back down at the plans for the party,

'Okay, so it has to be pretty, what's pretty?' Lily asked James

'You,' he replied, Lily drew her breathe through gritted teeth and ignored the butterfly effect he was having on her stomach

'James,' she said angrily 'I'm not in the mood, just please for once stop being you and be normal.'

'Hey,' James protested 'that's not fair! I'm trying to help, but you just shoot down any idea I suggest!'

'That's because they're stupid!' Lily practically shouted

'Miss Evans,' Madame Hector's voice came from her desk 'could I please ask yourself and Mr Potter to leave, you are creating too much noise for this library.' Lily threw daggers to James, picked up her stuff and stomped out of the library leaving James behind.

'Lily, wait up!' James called from behind her; eventually her caught onto her arm and made her stop walking

'What?' she asked turning to face him, her face flustered and angry

'C'mon, let's go back to the dorm and finish planning.' James suggested

'We've got DADA to go to,' Lily reminded him

'Okay, well tomorrow after school?'

'Why not tonight?' Lily asked

'Oh, didn't anyone tell you? You get tonight off.'

'What?' Lily asked, extremely confused

'Yeah, Sirius forgot to put it in the contract, but you get one night a week off and we thought tonight.' James explained

'Oh, right well thanks, I guess.'

'No problem, right are we going to defence or not?' James asked, Lily agreed and the two walked along the hall in silence.

'Ah, Miss Evans, Mr Potter, nice of you to join us.' Professor Louisa called as the took there seats at the table with Marlene and Sirius, Sirius wiggled his eyebrows at the pair and asked

'Where have _you _been?'

'Get you head you of the gutter Sirius, we were at the library,' Lily replied

'Right, what's that a code word for?' James and Lily glared at him

'Nothing,' James replied 'we were at the library.'

'Right,' said Sirius winking at him 'course you were.' James ignored him and pretended to pay attention to the Professor as she instructed what they would be doing that day, all the while replaying the hour he spent with Lily in his head.

'So he just gave you a day off?' Mary asked eyebrows raised,

'Yeah, weird isn't it?' Lily replied.

'Oh well, how about we just have a girl's night! We've not hung out properly since summer,' Marlene said

'Okay!' Alice and Lily agreed

The three girls along with Mary were sitting in there dorm talking together,

'Mary!' Marlene shouted jumping up and going over to her 'c'mon. Tell. Us. Who. You. Like.' Marlene said poking Mary in the ribs with every word making her squirm.

'No!' Mary protested again 'I don't want to!'

'Aw, c'mon Mary,' teased Lily

'I will if you will,' Mary said sticking her tongue out

'How about you three all say at the same time?' Alice suggested. The three other looked apprehensive but all agreed,

'Okay, on the count of three...' Alice began 'one...two...three'

'Sirius,'

'Remus,'

The four girls looked at Marlene and Mary before bursting into giggles,

'I knew it!' Lily shouted at Marlene 'It's so obvious!' Marlene scowled

'Yeah well Lily, I never heard who you said.' Marlene said standing up and headed over to Lily, the smirk was wiped off Lily's face as Marlene started to tickle her.

'Ahhh... Marlene get off!' Lily screamed in protest

'Tell us who you like,' tempted Marlene

'Never!' Lily shouted in protest, Alice and Mary came over and helped torture Lily

'Noooo... guys leave me alone, please!' Lily begged

'No!' they all replied and continued laughing and tickling Lily

'Fine, fine.' Lily gave up 'I'll tell you,'

The three girls sat back and aloud themselves time to breath and wipe their tears of laugher coming away from their eyes before they persisted with Lily again.

'Well,' Mary prompted when Lily never said anything. She mumbled something but the girls couldn't hear what she said,

'Huh?' Alice asked smirking

'James...' Lily said so quietly the girls could hardly hear it. They didn't say anything for a minute, then just looked at each other and began smirking and smiling,

'Really?' Marlene asked, unable to hide the happiness in her voice, Lily nodded quietly keeping her eyes on the floor. The girls all screamed and began jumping on the beds running round the room singing 'Lily and James, sitting in a tree... K.I.S.S.I.N.G...'

'Guys!' Lily shouted 'C'mon...' she tried to reason but they weren't listening 'I didn't do this to you!' she shouted

'Yeah, but they people we like didn't try to sweep us off our feet for six years!' Mary replied still dancing round the room.

Lily tried to stay mad at them but she couldn't help it, the thought of her and James made her tingle all over and eventually she gave in and let the girls drag her round the room.

Eventually Lily said goodnight to the girls and headed back to her own room. It didn't take long for her to fall asleep when her head touch the pillow, she was exhausted.

Unfortunately, she was awoken at about two am by Sirius and Peter stumbling in, carrying an unconscious James. All three of them had cuts and busies and some looked really deep and possibly infected. They placed James on the floor and turned round to find a terrified and extremely mad Lily standing in front of them with her arms crossed in front of her.

**Uh-oh, Reviews?**


	14. You Better Explain This

**Thanks to everyone who read/reviewed/added my story/last chapter, I get a smile on my face every time I hear about it. Hope you enjoy this chapter as much and please, if you have any suggestions about what I should write about please tell me I'd love to hear your ideas! ^_^**

_Italic, Lily's thoughts_

_**Bold Italic, James' thoughts**_

'What the heck happened?' Lily stormed at the boys as soon as they turned about to face her,

'Lily, look...'

'No Sirius,' Lily cut across him 'don't "look..." me, tell me what the hell happened now or I swear to God you'll regret it!'

'Guys,' Peter interrupted

'What?!' They both started at him, turning away from each other. Peter nodded to James, who still hadn't regained consciousness,

'This isn't over,' Lily threatened as she turned to attend to James' wounds.

_Oh, God. What have you boys done? _Lily thought to herself as she removed James' ruined shirt to get a closer look at the wounds. What she saw made her, Lily Evans, wince.

There were several scratches on James' shoulders, neck, and lower abdominal but the thing that caught Lily's attention straight away was the deep gash across James' chest which deep red blood continued to flow out of.

Immediately Lily took her wand from her beside table where she left it before going to sleep and moved it steadily back and forth over the wound in James' chest muttering an incantation under her breath.

Sirius and Peter took up place on the opposite side of the bed from where Lily was working watching her anxiously.

When the gash appeared shallower, Lily stopped with the incantation and instead went over to her beside cabinet, brought out two bottles of potions, headed to the bathroom, came back out with a basin filled with water and two wash cloths.

She placed the basin on the bedside table and added three drops of the liquid in one bottle and four drops from the other into the water and used her wand to mix the potions with the water. Lily picked up one of the wash cloths, dipped it in the basin then brought it out and placed it across  
>James' chest. She did the same with the other one but instead of using it on James she came round to Peter and Sirius and began to rub it gently across their wounds.<p>

'Explain,' she said stone cold, to Sirius while she worked on the scratches on Peter's face.

'I guess you wouldn't believe me if I said he tripped and fell?' Sirius joked weakly

Lily threw him a look which said _'don't you dare mess with me, this isn't the time'. _Obviously Sirius got the message because his smile faltered and he looked to the floor nervously.

_Wow, this must be big! Sirius is never nervous..._

'I don't feel right telling you this without James. I'm sorry Lils but can we just wait till tomorrow, I promise we'll explain!' Sirius pleaded, Lily agreed but only because she could tell this was obviously a difficult subject.

'Okay, but tomorrow, I'll hold you to that!' Lily threatened before turning to him and attending to his wounds.

When Lily was satisfied with their condition she sent Peter to take a shower while Sirius was instructed to go and get some food and drinks from the kitchen, _'eating and drinking will help you, and if you walk about it'll loosen you off a bit. Your muscles are really stiff...'_

So while they were busy Lily sat on James bed dabbing the cloth that had been dipped in wound-cleaning potion and essence of dittany which would help heal his wounds. James stirred lightly under Lily's gently hand, he flicked his eyes open and gazed up at Lily who was looking softly at him.

'Hey,' he muttered groggily

'Hey,' she replied. She took in his completion and noticed he was deathly pale. Shifting off James' bed she headed back over to her bed and brought out a third potion from the cabinet beside her bed,

'Don't go...' James said sitting up slightly not noticing that Lily had just went to retrieve something.

'Hey,' she said going back to sitting on his bed, 'don't worry, I'm not going anywhere.' She said as she gently stroked his hair out of his face as he lay his head back on the pillow, 'but tomorrow you all have a hell of a lot of explaining to do.' She threatened.

James opened his eyes and tentatively looked up at her through half closed eyes; Lily saw pain and something else... sorrow? Sadness? She couldn't quite put her finger on what it was.

'Lily, I'm sorry! I realise this is a big shock for you and I promise we'll explain tomorrow, I just-'

'James, leave it.' Lily threatened, 'Here, drink this!' Lily said handing him a cup of the potion that she a just retrieved.

'What is it?' James asked sitting up slightly and taking the cup from Lily's hands,

'Blood-replenishing potion,' she explained 'you lost a lot of blood and you're really pale looking. This'll make you feel better, I promise; as well as the food and drink Sirius is getting.'

'Ah, I wondered where they were.' James muttered

'Peter's in the bathroom and Sirius is getting the food, I don't know about Remus, I haven't seen him all night.' Lily explained casting a weary glance to the bathroom where from she had just heard the shower turning off.

Lily took the empty cup from James' hands and, along with the two washcloths, placed it in the basin ready to wash out.

'After Sirius comes back with the food, I'm giving all three of you a sleeping potion. You need to sleep and I think you'll be in too much pain for it to happen naturally.' Lily said standing up and placing the basin on her bed ready to wash it out when Peter came out of the bathroom. Just at that moment Sirius emerged from the staircase looking considerably less pale and healthier.

'Prongs,' he shouted 'you're up!' dumping the food and things that he had managed to get from the kitchen on his bed before heading over to James.

'Yeah, Lily's quite good at looking after me.' James said grinning and looking at Lily, Sirius smirked at her and Lily just rolled her eyes.

'Whatever,' she muttered going over to view the food that Sirius had brought up.

She glanced at her clock and noticed that it was already 3am,

_That was quick! _Lily thought

'Okay,' Lily said searching through Sirius' haul and pulling out three butterbeer's, opening them and added a drop of blood-replenishing potion to two of them along 'all of you eat some of everything and drink these but leave a little bit in the bottom.'

'What did you put in them?' Sirius asked as he picked up a pumpkin pasty and passed some rock cakes to James who took the quickly and divulged them even quicker.

'Blood-replenishing potion, James has already had some and you look as if you could do with a drop or two too,' she said passing him and Peter a bottle that she added the potion to and handed James the one with nothing in it. 'Hey Pete, how do you feel?' Lily asked

'Okay, I think I'll be better when I've ate.' Peter replied eyeing the greedily

'Help yourself,' Lily said.

The boys ate and drank till all the food and most of their drinks were gone,

'Okay, Peter give me your bottle and get ready for bed,' Lily told him. Peter got changed into his pyjamas and cleared his bed so he was able just to fall asleep while Lily added a few drops of sleeping potion to his butterbeer. She handed him the bottle, he drank it and within minutes he was fast asleep in his bed.

Lily did the same with Sirius, and then James till it was just her and a very weary James awake,

'Lily,' James muttered sleepily

'Yes?' Lily asked him getting ready to go back to bed herself

'I'm sorry...' James said just as he fell into a deep sleep. Lily looked down at him and sighed,

'We'll talk about it tomorrow,'

_Beep, beep, beep... Argh, why do I have to get up? I'm too tired; I'll just sleep for 5 more minutes..._

'What time is it?' Lily muttered as she awoke from her sleep

'Eh, half eleven.' Sirius replied

'What!' Lily shouted sitting bolt upright 'why didn't you wake me?' she demanded

'You looked peaceful,' James said still, unlike the other two, in bed and in his pyjamas.

Lily rolled her eyes and got out of her bed before heading to the bathroom, muttering under her breath as she went.

_God, how could they not wake me up? _Lily thought as she stood in the shower _Half eleven, HALF ELEVEN! I'm going to be in so much trouble, I've never been this late to class before._

Lily got out of the shower, got changed and headed back out to see that Sirius and Peter were in their school clothes but James was still in bed. He saw she was looking and turned his head towards her and smiled, she raised her eyebrows at him as in to ask _'You're not coming?' _He merely shrugged his shoulder in response and turned away.

'I can't believe you never woke me up!' Lily said again not removing the frown from her face,

'Well, its Thursday and every first Thursday we sleep late so... Even if you had woken up you'd have to stay here anyway.' Sirius shrugged, Lily rolled her eyes again and headed over to pack her bag for school.

'So what, when do we go to class?' Lily asked icily

'Wow Lils, chill.' Sirius said noting her frosty tone 'it's just school, you're passing all these classes anyway!' Sirius defended

'Whatever.' Lily muttered taking her bag and heading out the door not checking their conditions after last night.

Lily raced along to corridors till she reached her classroom which she entered just as the bell rang to signal the end of that subject.

Lily closed her eyes and regained some strength before heading up to face her Arithmancy teacher,

'Sorry sir, I-I sleep in.' Lily explained not raising her eyes from the floor

'Miss Evans, I would not have expected this from you. I thought you were better than this,' Professor Harmone said

'Yes sir, I understand and I'm terribly sorry.' Lily repeated

'Well, Miss Evans I don't think sorry is quite good enough. You have a detention tonight at eight to catch up on the work you missed.'

Lily nodded not meeting her professor's eyes as she headed out the class,

'Sir, it's not Lily's fault...' James said running into the classroom looking like he had just shoved on the first clothes he could find. The scars were still slightly visible across his neck but not his face; if Lily hadn't seen them herself she wouldn't have been able to tell they were there. He was closely followed be Sirius and Peter who looked slightly more presentable, just.

'Mister Potter, what do you mean it's isn't Miss Evans fault?' The professor asked

'It's my fault; I kept her up all night because she was helping me with my homework and I told her room mates not to wake her because I knew she needed the sleep.' James pleaded; Lily looked at him dumbstruck but said nothing.

When the teacher turned to face her to tried her best to look innocent and must have succeed because the professor agreed to allow Lily off of detention but warned her that next time she didn't attend his class she would be given double the detention time.

Walking out of class Lily turned to face James,

'What the hell was that for? I can take care of myself you know!' Lily stormed making sure she was keeping her voice quiet so that the teacher wouldn't hear her.

'What do you mean? I just got you out of having detention tonight, and you're mad at me?' James asked puzzled

'Yes,' Lily said

'Do you mind telling me why?' James asked

'Because you don't understand I can take care of myself!' Lily shouted

'Lily, I unders-'

'No James,' Lily cut across him 'you obviously don't otherwise you wouldn't have told that complete and utter lie to Professor Harmone!'

'Lily, I...'

'Don't James, just don't.' Lily said walking about to her next class as James turned to Sirius

'What the hell was that about?' James asked baffled, Sirius shrugged his shoulder and rolled his eyes muttering,

'Women,'

Lily sat with the Marauders at Lunch due to her contract terms but she wasn't happy about it. She didn't speak to any of the three (Remus still hadn't reappeared) and just threw them looks all day.

Eventually it was the end of the day and Lily headed up to Gryffindor towers by herself as she didn't have her final subject with any of the Marauders.

When she arrived in the tower she saw James and Sirius sitting on the couch, heads end and whispering furiously to each other, and grudgingly made her way over to them.

When they noticed her they stopped whispering and looked up at her expectantly,

'I'm still mad at you,' she informed them, they glanced wearily at each other

'Do you mind telling us _why _you are mad at us?' James asked her

'Not here, upstairs...' Lily said leading them upstairs to their dorm.

When they were safely in the dorm, Lily turned to them but she wasn't going to make the first move,

'Well?' Sirius prompted

'What?' Lily asked innocently

'Why are you mad at us?' James asked exasperated

'What do you expect?' Lily roared 'First; you make me do this stupid dare, then you drench me in water and make me go on a stupid treasure hunt! Then you get me _drunk_, I've never been drunk before, then last night you appear through the door after me not seeing you all night covered in scratches and carrying an unconscious James, what the hell is that about? So, _that _is why I'm mad!'

Sirius exhaled slowly and turned to James who nodded,

'Lily, sit down.' Sirius told her quietly

'What?!' Lily spluttered

'Please, just, sit down. Let us explain,' Sirius said again and this time Lily obliged.

James and Sirius sat on either side of her of her and Sirius began to speak,

'First, why weren't you this mad last night?' he asked

'Because I knew something had happened and you were all pretty banged up so I thought I should help you, also you said you'd tell me today so I guess I just accepted that but I wasn't happy about it...' Lily explained

'Okay, well, Remus told you about his... condition right?' James asked tentatively

'Yes...' Lily said wondering where this was going

'Well, what he didn't tell you was that while he... underwent his transaction we stayed with him.' Sirius said studying Lily's face for a reaction.

_Holy...WHAT?_

Lily almost passed out at that but just stared open mouthed between the two boys,

'Wh-what?' Lily stammered 'you, you _can't _be serious!'

'Sirius actually, but...' Lily threw him a look telling him to be serious.

_Hang on, last night was a full moon so that's- that's what happened to them._

'That's what you did last night, isn't it?' Lily asked the boys 'Remus transformed last night,' she gasped 'and I totally forgot! Oh, I'm such a horrible friend,' Lily said looking down at the ground.

James put his arm around her,

'No you're not Lily; it's not your fault!' James reassured her,

'Yeah Lils,' Sirius said kneeling down in front of her putting his hands on her knees, 'Remus told us about what you used to do for him at his _time of the month _and we thought that was so sweet,'

'Thanks,' Lily muttered 'Wait, hang on- you said you stayed with him, how exactly...' Lily trailed off.

James and Sirius passed an uncertain look between them before standing up and moving into the centre of the room.

Lily looked at them wondering what they were going to do. Then, before her eyes the two boys transformed; one into a shaggy black dog, the other a majestic stag; just like his patronus.

'You're animagi,' Lily sighed.

**Done! Yes, I'm so tired but I didn't want to stop writing because I was really in the mood to write... Anyway as always please review and tell me what you thought, also I have a question for you:**

**Seeing as we're just about half way through now, I want to know whether or not you'd rather I uploaded...**

**2,000/3,000 word chapter about every two weeks and there being a lot of them.**

**OR**

**5,000/6,000+ word chapters every/every second month and there being not as many.**

**Please say which one you would prefer because I'm not updating till I've got at least 10 votes for either answer. **

**Thanks, bye!**


	15. Notes In Class?

**Hey everyone! So regarding the question that I asked, it seems that almost unanimously all of you wanted 2,000/3,000 word updates every 2/3 weeks. So from now on I will aim to update every second Sunday or Monday but please know that if I haven't updated it's because I haven't had time not that I'm losing interest in the story; because I'm not. **

_**IMPORTANT PLEASE READ**_

**For this chapter there are a few changes to fonts etc. so please take note:**

'_Italics and marks' Lily's thoughts_

'_**Bold, italics and marks' James' thoughts**_

_Italics, Lily's writing_

_**Bold italics, James' writing**_

Underlined, Remus' writing

**Bold, Sirius' writing**

**Underlined Bold, Peter's writing**

_Underlined Italics, Marlene's writing._

'_In the last 24 hours I have just saved James' life, learned that I forgot about one of my best friends _problems _and, here's the big one, found out that three of the four boys I'm living with transform into animagi every month to help said friend with his problem. Brilliant.'_

It was half nine the following day- Friday –and The Marauders were sitting with Marlene "listening" to the History of Magic teacher, Professor Binns, when Lily received a note on her desk.

_**Please don't be mad at us –James**_

Lily looked over to him and saw that he was giving her a pleading look. She rolled her eyes but replied to him nonetheless,

_I'm not mad at you._

As soon as she had finished writing, the ink seemed to dissolve into the paper. Not understanding Lily looked over to James and saw he had a similar bit of paper to hers. Lily assumed that James had received her note because he looked up at her with his eyebrows raised questionably.

_**Seems like it**_

Was his reply, Lily bent her head and wrote another message to him...

_Honestly, I'm not. I'm just surprised. What you told me last night shook me up pretty well; I need time to process what you told me._

_**Okay. I'm sorry if we upset you, didn't mean to!**_

Lily sighed; James really didn't understand she wasn't mad at him.

_James, I'm not mad or upset or any other negative feeling. I just can't believe it. The fact you every month you three are willing to risk your lives for your best friend is amazing, I wish I was as brave as that..._

James' mouth dropped open as he read this. How could Lily not think she was brave, of course she was.

_**Lily Evans, don't you DARE say you're not brave. You are one of the bravest people I know, you wouldn't be in Gryffindor if you weren't!**_

James' comment actually made Lily smile as she read it.

_James, I'm not brave_

Lily replied,

_**Of course you are! Remember in first year when we had our first flying lesson and all the muggle borns (including you) were standing in a circle all too terrified to have their first ride on a broom? Who was the one to step up and do it even if they were shaking because they were so nervous? You. Who volunteered to help Hagrid with those blast-ended skrewts when everyone else was too scared to even touch them? You. Who didn't freak out when three of her classmates stumbled into their dorm, one of them unconscious and the other two with severe injuries? You, and not only did you not freak out, you helped us and never told on us like most other people would have. You are brave Lily.**_

Lily felt her face grow warm as she read the note. To hear (sort of) James say those things about her made Lily feel all warm and tingly inside.

**Aw, Jamie that's so sweet!**

_**SIRIUS!**_

**Hey ;)**

_Have you been listening all this time?_

**Yipp! :D**

_I think that classes as invasion of privacy..._

**It's not really invasion when it was my invention**

_**OUR invention Padfoot!**_

**Oh, yeah. Course! **_**Our **_**invention :P**

_**Padfoot!**_

**Kidding Prongs, it was our idea!**

_Hang on! Prongs...Padfoot... that's your animagi, a stag and a dog! That's why they are your nicknames!_

**Smart one you got there Prongs ;)**

_Hey! I am smart... and I'm not his!_

**Yet...**

_Sirius!_

Sirius, are you being a nuisance again?

_**Remus? Not you too!**_

Hey, I only read it because Sirius told me there was some major flirting going on over here and I had to check it out for myself.

_SIRIUS!  
><em>_**PADFOOT!**_

_Remus we weren't flirting!_

That's not what I got from the little speak James gave... "Lily you are brave...you helped save our butts when we were in trouble..."

_**We were only in trouble because we were helping you!**_

And I'm very grateful for that, but I told you I'm still not happy about you doing it every month...

**Remus we're NOT going through this again. You're our friend and friends help each other so if that mean putting ourself in mortal danger every...Ow! Prongs, why did you just hit me?**

"_**Putting ourselves in mortal danger..." we don't put ourselves in mortal danger!**_

**Well, no, but it makes it sound more impressive if you say it like that!**

_*eyeroll*_

**Don't you roll your eyes at me Miss Evans! **

_Mr Black, I would never do such a thing! _

**Hey guys!**

**Hey Pete!**

_Hi Peter,_

**Hang on, who's who? I'm confused!**

_Lily_

_**James**_

**Sirius**

Remus

_Marlene ;)_

_Marlene! I didn't know you were listening/reading!_

_Haha :]_

**Sneaky Marlene...**

_Why, thank you Sirius!_

Oh no, Pete we'd better get outta here, two flirting couples right here!

_REMUS!_

_Remus..._

**HEY!**

_**Not funny!**_

**What? I don't understand, who's the flirting couples?**

Doesn't matter.

_Guys, Professor..._

James looked up and saw that the Professor was eyeing the group of seven carefully as he continued to explain about Trolls in the 18th Century.

The professor seemed satisfied that all of them were once again listening as he looked away from them and continued to talk about how the trolls invaded Spain at some point.

**So, Lils and Jamie what are we doing for this party you're planning?**

_We were thinking a masquerade ball. Everyone wears masks, the boys wear suits and-_

_**The girls wear big dresses. Everyone dances etc.**_

Sounds like fun!

**Yeah, and James; you just finished Lily's sentence! That's so cute!**

_Sirius, leave them alone!_

_**Yeah, or we'll start on you and Marlene...**_

Lily looked up and saw that Marlene was blushing and Sirius was narrowing his eyes at James who was just smirking. Just at that moment Professor Binns coughed from behind Lily making her jump,

'Miss Evans,' he said peering over his glasses at her

'Sir?' Lily squeaked

'May I ask what that is that is in your hands?'

'It's er, just some spare parchment!' Lily answered nervously casting an anxious glance at the others sitting beside her,

'May I see it please?' the professor asked. Lily locked eyes with James as if secretly asking him what she should do; he nodded his head as if to say for her to hand it over.

'Of course,' Lily said passing the parchment that she hoped had cleared over to the teacher.

'Mhhh...' he said turning the parchment over in his hands a few times before returning it to Lily and turning to speak to her and the others. 'I would appreciate it very much if you all continued to pay-' Binns started to say just as the bell rang, 'Class dismissed.'

'Right so guys, I've got something fun planned for after school today so meet me at the Quidditch pitch as quick as you can after your last class!' Sirius announced as he grabbed Marlene's arm and dragged her off to their next class: Divination.

'Ancient Runes, right?' James asked Lily, she nodded 'cool, Pete and I have Care of Magical Creatures, we'll walk with you.' James said as he, Lily and Peter headed right down the corridor while Remus headed off to Ancient Studies.

'Do you know what it is that Sirius is planning for tonight?' Lily asked James as they walked along the corridor together; Peter had somehow mysteriously disappeared.

'Not exactly, but I think I know the sort of idea of it...' James replied. Lily turned to him and raised her eyebrows at him,

'Well?' she prompted. James seemed to consider his response for a minute before cocking his head slightly to the side and answering her,

'I think I'll leave that to be a surprise...' he smiled cheekily at her, watching her out of the corner of his eyes. Lily huffed but smirked at James nonetheless as they continued to head to class.

'I'll see you at break,' James said as Lily entered her Ancient Runes class, she smiled at him as he walked away.

'Well, Evans never thought you'd end up actually liking him back.' Snape muttered as Lily passed him on the way to her seat. If it had been any other day Lily would just have ignored Snape and headed to her seat, but today something made her challenge him instead.

'Excuse me?' Lily asked turning to face him, 'what's that supposed to mean?'

Snape sniggered,

'I think you know what it means. It means that you're a pathetic little mudblood that apparently has succumbed to _James Potter's infamous charm._' Snape and his gang of supposed death eaters surrounding him sniggered and laughed at Lily's displeasure.

'I hardly think that's true!' Lily seethed,

'With that kiss a few days ago and now all this flirting around the castle I'm surprised you haven't already shagged him yet, or maybe you have. Turned into a little slut too have you?' Snape teased, Lily felt her face drain of colour as she became increasingly angrier.

'What's this Evans?' Avery, one of the cronies from Snape's death eater group, mocked Lily. 'Shagged Potter have you?'

'Shut up Avery, it's none of you business what I do and who I do it with.' Lily replied turning back to sit in her seat,

'Watch your tone Evans, you don't want to go making me angry, you don't know what I'm capable of. And if I were you, I wouldn't want to find out!' Avery said raising his eyebrows as if to taunt Lily,

'Whatever.' Lily muttered as she returned to sit in her seat and try to ignore the mutters about her and James that were bound to come throughout that period.

**I hope this chapter is okay, and I apologise for taking a while to upload this chapter, it was really difficult to write in letter format but I hope I've managed it, please let me know! I hope to have the next chapter up on either the 14****th****/15****th**** October. **


End file.
